A Place Burned
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: *Full Summary inside* Basically the daughter of Yusei and Akiza; Kysa, catches the eye of Ren He' Shay who is Sayer' assistant. Ren found himself falling in love with her and her with him but Sayer is too but when he finds out she is the daughter of both Akiza and Yusei, his thoughts of loving Kysa vanish and is replaced with revenge in Yusei. What will Ren do?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first story so tell me what I should do to fix it and everything. It might not make sense to you but when I make other stories then it'll become clearer in hopeful recognition.**

**Title: A Place Burned**

**Summary: One of the daughters of Yusei and Akiza is Kysa Fudo, who catches the eye of Ren He' Shay, the assistant to Sayer. Ren soon found himself falling in love with the poisonous charms of the Mechanic Rose, and as far as he was concerned, so was Sayer. When Sayer found out his assistant was hanging around with her, trying to receive her trust, his ideas of romance with Akiza' daughter soon found revenge once he learns her father was Yusei. When he demands Ren to bring her to him, will Ren, who is hopelessly in love with Kysa, obey Sayer or will he ran away from Neo Domino and live with the family that run the Satellite like a royal family?**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ren He' Shay, a light brown haired young man who has the power of reading minds and messing up electric currents, is the personification of a hero. He holds justice and virtue like no other; while his friends are tainted he is not. Lovable and friendly, even a heart of stone can melt meeting him. Wearing a basic white sweater with a long white tank top with a blue jacket over them and wearing blue boots with white pants and adding a black belt, people call him the most handsome of his friends and want to elect him as the new ruler of Neo Domino. His friends are Jane London, Eddy Jones, Mike Caster, and Key John "Long" Ford._

_Kysa Fudo, a black haired and red highlighted girl who has the power to levitate, telekinesis and able to control any magic source available, her deadly wits and charm are nothing compared to her dueling experience. Having unnatural beauty and deadly ways, she is seen as the personification of a villain. Though a nice girl and being the 12__th__ oldest of her blood siblings for Yusei and Akiza, she did obtain a reputation of suddenly appearing in Neo Domino and beating any opponent that came her way under a disguise only her family can see under. No one else was able to see the real her, and not the so called Mechanic Rose she has been known because of her deck and the way she fights, that is until she meets Ren He' Shay._

* * *

The sun radiated off of some of the buildings, casting glimmers of different colors in different directions.

A man walked in the silence of the morning. Smiling to himself and waving to those opening their stores or those on the street. The people waved him back in response. A couple children walked beside them, greeting him on their way to school.

"Good morning, Ren He' Shay." One child said.

"Good morning child." The man replied, flipping his hair out of his eyes so he can see the girl who greeted him.

Smiling, the children ran ahead of him once he turned the corner to his destination.

He looked ahead to see a man with long red hair and purple eyes. "Jane, hey, Jane London!" Ren called.

The red haired man turned to the person responsible for the calling of his name, seeing it was Ren, his frown of annoyance turned into a furious snarl, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Ren ran up to the raging man. "Give me a break," he started, "I ran into some people."

"Your kindness is going to get you killed. Sayer would have my head if he found out that I let you walk wherever you please. Orders are orders; you are to stay by my side He' Shay!" Jane yelled furiously, no signs of calm in the red head' eyes.

Ren rolled his eyes, making Jane snarl in pain.

"Why you," he started.

"You forgot Jane, I'm able to control the electricity in the air, and in any rate it would be best if I told Sayer of your cruel treatment of me."

This caused Jane to step back, defeat in his eyes but toxin in his words, "son of a-," he mumbled the last word under his breath. _'No point in fighting with He' Shay Jane, ignore him but keep your eye on him.'_

"_Yes Sayer, but what makes him so special?"_

"_Reasons that will become clear in the future, right now your job is to keep watch of him, and get you and the others to The Ditch and wait for the Mechanic Rose."_

Ren looked at Jane. "Let me guess hotshot, Sayer using his telepath ability,"

"You know it." Jane grunted.

"HEY, BROS!" A deep exotic call came forth, echoing off the walls causing it to be louder than the original call.

Ren and Jane looked toward three men, looking as if they are 18 but in reality they are close to 35.

One was Mike Caster, the shortest of the 3 and also the oddest looking. Wearing a pair of orange shorts and a plain white tee with a big golden necklace loosely on his neck. It was simply a circle but with the letters MC ROCK in the center. He also had light brown hair, tan in color, right now though with the sunrise, it looked as though it was blonde. His baby blue eyes also fitting into his boyish appearance though he looked about younger than 18, about 16 or younger.

Another and the medium height of the three was Eddy Jones. He has muscles that ripped from all the places people would expect there to be muscle. His eyes were narrowed and were a slight green, his hair being up to his neck and away from his face in a perfect frame and being the odd color of purple.

The tallest and the one who called out to them had the aura of a divine being. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair only reaching the bottom of his ears, his ears also being pierced with a ruby earring and an emerald on one ear, the other having a diamond and garnet and a golden heart one residing near the top of his right ear. His eyes held true divine power, looking in them made you melt in seconds. He was also well built, like an athlete. He was Key John "Long" Fond.

Ren smiled as his three other friends made their way to them. They were far older then he and Jane, but act as though they are 18 themselves. They were the guardians of Sayer, and they take their job to the highest extent possible.

Key was stronger than all of them; even Sayer himself stood no chance. Ren just mused to himself that if Key wanted to, he can smash Sayer to the ground.

Jane looked at them in anger, "you three are late!" He said more calmly then he did with Ren.

Ren rolled he eyes and Jane arched his back in pain.

"Son of a-," he couldn't finish, _'no use trying Jane.'_

Ren looked over at the rising sun. Showing a perfect smile on his face, he turned toward his friends and told them what they are to do.

"We are to go to The Ditch and wait for the Mechanic Rose to show. Somehow and in whatever situation we must get her to join us. Sayer' orders."

Key laughed, "Ha, the Mechanic Rose, was she the same one that beat the crud out of London."

Jane snarled in rage, "why you." Jane just turned his back against them.

Ren rolled his eyes again and Jane winced in agonizing pain, this time twitching to the pattern of the electricity running through his body. "Dammit Ren."

Ren looked at the other three. Mike looked at Ren directly in the eyes. "Hey, boy, don want you getting hurt out there, your bait today y'know." Mike said in his accented voice.

Eddy looked down at the smaller male, "place man, know your place, only Key can boss us around like that, must I remind you," Eddy said, his loud voice booming and with the echo it sounded as if it were an earthquake.

Kay rolled his eyes and looked at Ren with much kindness compared to Jane.

"Sorry bro you're stuck with London, but look on the bright side, if that ginger thinks of hurting you he's got another thought coming."

Ren shook his head, "no problem brother."

Suddenly, there was a loud booming sound in the direction they were, honestly, to go.

Without wasting another second, the 5 of them raced toward the noise. Key was in front, giving chase was Eddy and Mike, behind them was Ren and Jane was following close behind. They ran until they reached The Ditch. Once the dust settled, in the middle of it stood a young woman, having black hair and red highlights. Her face was behind a mask. Her duel disk was a metallic pink color and it suited her honestly.

There was a pause and it seemed that time itself has stopped.

Ren looked at her and gasped. _A disguise, that really isn't her true form, it seems like so but really isn't. How, though, can she be so young.'_

All Ren could see was a young woman around his age with magenta eyes. Greatly knowing the dangers that awaited them, Ren didn't move from his position as Jane took a step forward to see.

"The Mechanic Rose," he almost laughed amusingly, "perfect timing!"

Ren almost didn't want to move. He saw her before, she was the last person he wanted to fight and capture to put in front of Sayer.

She was Kysa Fudo, the 12th oldest daughter of Yusei and Akiza Fudo.

'_Now that you're here, I have to prevent Sayer from getting you.'_ Ren thought grimly, _'for I don't want to lose you!'_

* * *

_*A/N: To tell you now this was just a starting chapter, it is not the first. You see this will reappear but it will be different in another chapter further along the line! Please bear with me for this story will be as long as until the plot dries up. I will not work or update anymore until this first one is completed and so on. For as long as it takes, I hope you can all be patient for the next chapter will be the starting one!_

_There will be an Author' Note (A/N:) at the end of every chapter! Beware of this!_

_Until next time-_

_YukiAndKyleKessler (You can call me YAKK or Kyuki since one of these I will sign myself out as in a review or at the end of the chapter)_


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Meeting**

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

* * *

I awoke to the sunlight that glistened through my gold transparent curtains. I smiled lightly and turned my head to look at my alarm clock. It was 6:47 AM. I sighed. _Jane' not going to be happy with me._ I thought.

I stirred a little and finally got the strength to get up. I dressed in my formal attire, my white pants and black belt with my long white tank top and a plain white sweater, over all these my favorite blue jacket.

It was in the middle of autumn and it gotten chilly over the past weeks. I sighed. Though I like the fall, I'm more of a spring person.

I walked out of my apartment, grabbing my keys and setting them in the top right pocket of my book bag and headed around the corner to my school. This year I would be graduating and with much luck I could get into college. I sighed. _If only it were that easy for me._

I got close enough to my school when I saw my friend waiting outside the gates.

A long red haired man looked up toward me and called out, "HEY REN, YOUR LATE HE' SHAY!" His tone was that of annoyance and anger.

I rolled my eyes. _Jane London_! The last person that I would expect to honestly say hi to me nicely, or at least civilly!

He was in almost in all of my classes. He was the same age as me and soon his birthday would be coming up and he would be 19.

I walked up to him. Seeing that he was not happy to see me late I sighed again.

"Listen man-," I started but was cut off by a crash that happened so suddenly that everyone outside looked to see what the commotion was.

I looked over along with Jane to see two guys giving us death glares. One grabbed me and the other grabbed Jane.

"Sayer wants to see the both of you." The man who held Jane told us.

"Now," the one holding me finished.

After setting us down, we were forced to follow them.

I leaned toward Jane, "for whatever for?"

He looked at me, "I don't know, but it better be good."

Jane honestly didn't like Sayer and it just so happens to be that he is Sayer' right hand man.

While on our way to the Arcadia Movement, I pondered on what Sayer would want at this time of day. _What could be so important to him that he needs us? But I agree with Jane, it better be good!_

* * *

Once we walked in, Sayer was waiting for us like a predator waiting to pounce. His face seemed emotionless but one look into his eyes and I saw he got hooked onto something; I get the feeling we're going to find out.

Sayer told the two men who came to our school to back away and leave us to ourselves. I looked at him. I wish he didn't stare at me for so long.

He got up from his position on a counter and commanded a screen to lower behind him. "I wish for you two to see this and tell me who this person is."

He showed us a video of a dueler bring down others with ease. The person' face was covered but I could tell that is was a female.

She moved with much grace that I was just watching and not listening to what Sayer had to say. _I'll read Jane' thoughts later about the matter._ I thought. I looked at the screen, interested in the way this woman can duel and bring down others too easily, almost like the Satellite' main defenders and rulers: Kalin Kessler, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and of course Yusei Fudo.

I heard rumors about Yusei Fudo. I heard that he is more feared throughout the Satellite than Jack, Crow, and Kalin combined. He was married to Akiza Izinski or Aki Izayoi and so far had 5 children to date. I can sense though that this woman had powers of both. She is quick like Yusei but was focused at the task at hand.

She held grace and power from both parents. Her hair looks like it was combines by both parents, long and silky like Akiza' but black and highlighted like Yusei'.

She looked all too familiar too.

I gulped. _It couldn't be could it?_ I looked at her longer. She looked familiar like a girl who sits 3 seats across from me and who was my partner for many things, mostly a science project, what was her name again? Kysa Izayoi, daughter to Aki Izayoi. I mentally slapped myself. _I'm an idiot!_ I spoke up, but Jane beat me to it, "She's the Mechanic Rose."

"Correct," Sayer said, "I need her brought be me. I have a good idea on what her mother could be."

I was about to say why just the mother, knowing that he hates Yusei Fudo for taking Akiza away from him, but Jane told him that we were on it, but we needed Mike, Eddy, and Key.

Sayer told us it was done and walked away, telling us we're allowed to leave.

I walked down the streets back home. School was out (that was how long that meeting was) and I was going to think about what I was going to say to Kysa. I rounded the corner. I bumped into someone who was running.

"Sorry," the person said. I opened my eyes to see magenta eyes look at me. Black hair with magenta highlights. I was looking at the last person I wanted to see today; _**Kysa Izayoi**_!

* * *

_*Author' Note:_

_Sorry for wait, but let's review: Ren and Jane are asked by Sayer to capture and bring forth the Mechanic Rose who is known other than Kysa Izayoi- the science partner to Ren and many other things. Anyway, tell me about my mistakes and I will fix them right away, also I will update again as soon as possible!_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	3. Quick Talk and a Duel

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Two: A Quick Talk to Duel**

**Kysa' P.O.V**

* * *

I ran into someone with light brown hair. I looked up and gasped. _Ren He' Shay! What's he doing here?_ I said sorry to him. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

He helped me up. "Kysa, what are you doing in this part of town?" He asked me.

_I should be asking you the same thing!_ I thought. I sighed. _Might as well tell him!_ "I was dueling. So what?" He looked at me, like he was deciding to fight me or talk to me.

"What's the first thing that comes to mind, He' Shay?" I asked him.

"You're shockingly beautiful. I could see why Sayer wants you." He told me. _SAYER!_ I stepped back in alarm and my eyes narrowed.

He looked alarmed to my sudden movement, anyone would.

He looked at me in shock. I then noticed his eyes were on my duel disk. _Crud!_ I thought I took it off.

"You, you wouldn't be the, Mechanic Rose Kysa, would you?" He asked me.

I glared at him, "and so what if I am?"

He came closer to me, and I stepped further back. My back was at a wall.

"You got to get out of here. Sayer' after you, you have to get out of here." He told me.

_Why is he helping me?_ I thought. "And, how do you know Sayer' intentions He' Shay? And why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

He hesitated, and I could see a ghost of a blush come to his cheeks. "I- I know his intentions, yes, but that isn't the reason at this point, you must leave. He wants you, for your mother."

My eyes narrowed further, if it was possible. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"I can't," I said, "I'm not a fleer unlike some Neo Domino residences. I was sent by my father to come here, and what about my mother does Sayer want her with?"

"That I can't tell you, I'm sorry. But I won't hesitate when it comes to capturing you for Sayer. I'm his assistant see, I-I can't let you cause more damage you already have done to us." My eyes widened.

"You, the assistant to Sayer? You do know if any of Sayer' men came to hunt me down and capture me for him; I won't hesitate to destroy them. Sayer is my father's enemy, and that Sayer is after my mother, for that reason I will not go down without a fight." I told him.

I got into a fighting stance.

He put his hands in the air. "I'm not going to fight you. I'm just warning you-,"

"**Why warn me if you are an enemy**?" I yelled at him!

He stuttered. He then replied softly, "I, I don't like Sayer as much as you do. But my friends, Jane London, Mike Caster, Eddy Jones, and Key John "Long" Ford will not hesitate to capture you."

He was telling the truth, I saw no signs of false wording. I relaxed partly some until my hands were on my side. "I thought you were friendly to everyone. Guess I was wrong when it came to Sayer." I turned on my heel to leave until he ran behind me that I didn't have time to react.

I turned me around to look at him. I was shocked at what he said. "See me at the coastal line tonight, pleased I would like to explain!" With that he left.

I stood there stunned at what he said. I then snapped back into reality and walked toward my hideout.

* * *

Like I was told like a "good little girl", I waited for He' Shay to show himself. The moon reflected off the water like silver sparkles. I smiled lightly. I looked over to the Satellite. _Watch over me father, for I will bring you Sayer' head!_ I thought. I noticed breathing behind me and I noticed Ren was there. I turned around to meet him, face to face.

"So He' Shay, speak," I told him.

"One, you can call me Ren, and second I'm surprised you came. You are either very brave, or very foolish."

I felt my lips curl into a small smile. "I thank you for the compliment. I came because you spoke the truth about explaining. All I came here for are answers!"

"Answers for what? The science project due tomorrow?"

I laughed. "You have a sense of humor, for an enemy." I told him.

"You said you wanted to explain; well, explain yourself than Ren."

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering why you are here in the first place."

I answered him, "I'm here for business matters involving Sayer. I'm here along with 2 of my older brothers to keep watch over Sayer."

"What for, he didn't make a move in years?"

"Exactly! Sayer isn't making a move and my dad knows he is more than alive, and growing stronger for the matter. I'm here to watch him like a hawk eyeing prey for the past 5 years!"

"5 years watching Sayer. I was working for him since I was 5 and I haven't seen you anywhere near him."

"Well that's because I was back at the Satellite being brought up by my parents. I'm the same age as you, you know!" I pointed out.

"Noticed. But, why are you, out of the 4 siblings you have, here?"

I laughed. He was clueless. "I said I have 4 older siblings in school to lower suspicion that I am here, as well as make Sayer come after me by taking my mother' maiden name: Izayoi, as you can see it has brought the lion out of his den. That and my mother was known as the Black Rose Witch while she was with Sayer: I am known as the Mechanic Rose because of my deck. As you can see, I'm just following some steps my mother took and then I'll find the path to destroy him once and for all. One burden of my father is annihilated and the Satellite and Neo Domino would be safe from him. Everyone wins in the end."

He stared at me, like he was planning to take me down. "Tell me, why are you going to my school?"

"I went there because of you and Jane," he cringed at the name of his friend. "You two seemed connected to Sayer somehow. I'm going to find out in what why you two are. Well, knowing you already, that brings me down to the red head." I looked at him, "anymore questions?" I asked.

He thought about it, "Yeah, you don't mind me getting to know you a little, don't you?"

I tensed a bit. "Why not," I said. _I'll regret that later_! I thought.

"Great because you seem like a nice person to actually get to know. And don't worry, I won't tell Sayer or my friends a thing!" He told me.

He spoke the truth. The uneasiness in my gut vanished.

"Well," I started, "there is one way to get to know each other."

He blinked, "like how."

I brought my duel disk up in front of my face. "I challenge you to a duel!"

He looked at me, and then opened his mouth, "I accept."

* * *

_*Authors note:_

_Two chapters in one day: I'm on a roll. Again I'll update as soon as I can and thank you for your reviews or just plain reading the story._

_Honestly I was disappointed in this chapter: I expected something other than what it turned out but I'll try and make everything more perfect in the future. Okay, I'll update as soon as possible once again and fill free to leave any suggestions for what Ren could use during his duel with Kysa. I won't start making the next chapter right away cause I need to give you guys a break for a couple of hours. Anyway, see yeah as soon as possible! Oh yeah, and tell me my mistakes!  
_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	4. How to Defeat Beauty and Power

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Three: How to Defeat Beauty and Power: You Can't  
**

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

* * *

"I accept." I told her.

Kysa smiled. "Let's see if you can beat me?"

I took out my own duel disk. The solid blue and white colors glimmered in the moonlight.

I looked at hers. Hers was sparkling bright metallic pink. Her magenta eyes were bright in the dark and her hair seems to shine in the moonlight. I was gawking at how beautiful she was when suddenly I was blinded by a sharp bright light.

When my eyes opened, the light dimmed and I found myself in front of Sayer.

"What the," I was looking around. _Where am I?_ I thought.

I looked over to find Sayer. "Ren, I want you to bring me her, remember?"

I nodded my head.

He frowned. "She is in front of you, she asked you to duel her. If I'm correct she has powers like her mother." There was no way to stop him now, he was on a roll. I let him rant until something caught my nerves in a bad way. "I need her, to get to Akiza!"

I felt my face go into a frown, but really it surprised me when I snapped at him. "IF YOU WANT HER SO BADLY, WHY DON'T YOU GET HER YOURSELF?" I regretted saying that.

He got a wicked spark in his eyes. He thought and said, "I don't want to attract any attention to myself or the Arcadia Movement." There was a bright flash and I was in front of Kysa again.

"What happened?" She asked, her angelic voice throwing me over.

"Sayer," I started. I told her about him and what he wanted.

Her beautiful face didn't look beautiful anymore, it looked angry. Her fists clenched. "He's a pedophile- he wants my mom who is younger than him, and to add, she's married." Her voice was a mixture between disgust and anger.

Trust me, I would be too.

I thought back to earlier today. How she moved in that video Sayer showed Jane and I. I didn't know how to react to her and her plans. I just hope she'll go easy on me in our duel.

"Let's forget about it," I suggested, "and focus on what is at hand: our duel."

She looked back at me. She looked as though my suggestion wasn't the solution. Then her face lit up.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "but I do not plan to go down easy without a fight."

"LET'S DUEL!" We yelled in unison.

"Ladies first," I offered.

"Don't mind if I do. I draw, and from my hand I play Screw Rose Warrior in Attack Mode."

* * *

Screw Rose Warrior: 200 Atk, 300 Def

* * *

"I then end my turn by setting down 3 trap cards."

I looked at where I was at. "I draw. And from my hand I play White Physician in Attack Mode."

* * *

White Physician: 1000 Atk, 1200 Def

* * *

"I end my turn by attacking your Screw Rose Warrior."

* * *

Screw Rose Warrior defeated

Kysa: 3300

Ren: 4000

* * *

"I play Screw Rose Warrior' special ability: I'm able to play any two cards from my hand and destroy the monster that attacked her. I play Mechanical Plant in Attack Mode and Thorn Machine in Attack Mode." Kysa called out.

* * *

White Physician is destroyed

Kysa: 3300

Ren: 3900

Mechanical Plant: 200 Atk, 1200 Def

Thorn Machine: 1400 Atk, 1500 Def

* * *

"And I play Mechanical Plant' special ability: her Attack points and Defense points are switched."

* * *

Mechanical Plant: 1200 Atk, 200 Def

* * *

"And, I end my turn by activating Thorn Machine' special ability: this allows it to attack you headlong with nothing to block its attack." She ended.

I saw as a rain of thorns rained down on me. The moon was high above our heads now and it just made the thorn rain more intimidating.

I felt as if needles were piercing me. The thorns were sharp enough to rip through my clothing. I opened my eyes long enough to see a red liquid drizzling down my arm. _I'm cut!_ I thought. Her attacks, they seem real, like she really wants to hurt me.

I looked at her face. I saw a ghost of a smile appear on her lips. _Following your mother's footsteps is right._ When I was sure the attack has ended I could feel pain shoot right through me like a strike of lightning.

* * *

Kysa: 3300

Ren: 2500

* * *

"My turn," I sounded, barely able to stand. "I draw. And from my hand I play the spell card White Haze. This allows me to deal the same damage and copy what you did on your turn. With that I'll play White Blizzard Psychic and Psychic's Mind."

White Blizzard Psychic: 1600 Atk, 1500 Def

"The equipped spell: Psychic' Mind, raises the strongest Psychic monster on my field, in this case, White Blizzard Psychic, by 900 Atk points."

* * *

White Blizzard Psychic: 2500 Atk, 1500 Def

Kysa: 1900

Ren: 2500

* * *

"And I end my turn and this duel by attacking you headlong with White Blizzard Psychic' special ability. I'm able to attack you with no blocks. Now attack," I called out.

"Sorry, but this duel isn't over just yet He' Shay. I play my trap card Thorn Rain. If I already played Thorn Machine' special ability, I'm able to deflect any move my opponent has declared, regardless of abilities or not!"

I felt a shock expression wash over my face. _Clever and quick, sure signs of being a daughter to Yusei Fudo_! I thought.

"And with that," she began, "I will end this duel, by combining Thorn Machine and Mechanical Plant to Syncro Summon;" There was a bright flash and where there stood two of her monsters now floated a black dragon with rose red eyes and rose petals. One eye glowed more red then the other. I looked more closely to see that instead of rose petals on its body, it had red metal plates.

I then heard its screech. It was loud enough I bet some residences of Neo Domino woke up to it. It was graceful and beautiful yes, but it also held divine power and showed that it must be feared. _Just like Black Rose Dragon, I bet._ I thought.

"Welcome to the field my dragon." She called to it.

It roared in response to her and lowered its head to meet her hand.

"This is my dragon: Machine Flora Dragon, and the strongest in my deck."

I looked at my duel disc. _Now you didn't have to tell me that!_" I thought grimly as I saw how powerful this dragon was.

* * *

Machine Flora Dragon: 2000 Atk, 2300 Def

* * *

"I then," she called out, "play her special ability. It allows me to special summon the monster in my deck closest to beating her if it is in my hand, which it so happens it is." I held my breath. I was clearly in trouble. "I play Plane Rose Warrior."

Another monster appeared on her field. It held a vine with thorns attached to it and it clearly radiated power like her dragon.

* * *

Plane Rose Warrior: 1900 Atk, 2200 Def

* * *

"So Ren," she started. "This is the end of our duel, because I will play Plane Rose Warrior' special ability: It lets me sacrifice her to destroy all cards on your side of the field, and allows Machine Flora Dragon to attack you directly."

And just as she said, her Plane Rose Warrior destroyed everything on my side of the field and left me defenseless. Her dragon proved to me that I must fear it, for it released a beam of light as she called out, "Flora Laser Strike."

The attack hit me so hard and with so much power I felt my weight being pushed around like I was a ragdoll. I landed on the ground about 50 feet away from where I was standing. My vision was blurry and I could see the dragon rise to the air. It disappeared in the coming light of dawn. I felt my eyes close and then there was nothing but the shadow of darkness.

* * *

_*Author' Note:_

_So, how was the Duel? Entertaining, boring, exciting, or disappointing? You guys need to tell me. Anyway I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with what this chapter came to be: I will again update as soon as possible and with great luck I can hook you guys onto this story. Anyway tell me my mistake and I will fix them right away: and leave a suggestion if you can. Oh, and forgive the image for this story: the wording was suppose to be Kysa Fudo and a picture of mostly what she looked like and I was disappointed with the way of how the magenta highlights came out. In any rate: feel free to criticize the writing of this story or of the image I used for this story! Plus I'll do later duels in the future and I want to know if I did good writing this one out.  
_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	5. I Get a New Friend Here

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Four: I Get a New Friend Here**

**Kysa' P.O.V**

* * *

I returned my dragon back to her card and walked to see Ren cataleptic and bleeding. I picked him up with ease and threw him gently over my shoulder. I walked a few feet from where I picked him up when he really started getting heavy. _Fatigue!_ I thought.

_I was acting so fast I forgot about the higher chance of fatigue getting to me._

I mentally slapped myself for my absent-mindedness. If there was one thing you don't want in a fight: it's the higher chance of getting weary enough that you can't move a muscle.

I started down the path to the hospital and pondered on what to say to the nurse I meet.

I was about fifty yards from the hospital when my fatigue really hit me. I buckled under my knees and landed on the ground. The dawn broke through the dark clouds threatening to rain down.

I looked to my right to see an entrance to my hideout. I dropped Ren onto the ground gently, got up to remove the rock in front of it and let the wall crumble down. I looked down toward the dark tunnel my father named after a friend who died tragically down here because of a Sector Security officer and poisonous gas: York.

I picked Ren up once more and gently placed him on my shoulder. _I don't have another choice but to go down._ I thought.

With as much strength I can muster, I jumped. The fall down wasn't bad with the wind in your face and the feeling of a burden upon your shoulders is gone, but the landing was much worse. You see, I have tight security down here. One reason is that I don't want to end up like York and the other reason is that I don't want to be followed.

I landed with unsteady legs. An alligator (whom I named Gladiator) smelled the blood that soaked Ren' arm and body and that it got onto me. He came out of the water, thinking it was a Sector Security guard. I shook my head and he understood that this was not a meal.

I then walked on top of Gladiator and onto the other side where I met my favorite kind of bats; Ghost Bats!

They chattered amongst themselves as I walked by, getting tired of Ren' weight by every passing second.

I entered a cavern in which it was my hideout. The candles I stored here provided as much light as I needed.

I set Ren gently on a couch I also place here and went back to the entrance.

It was raining by the time I got back there, the rainwater draining into the entrance of my hideout. It wasn't much of a bother to me though I didn't want anyone to find my hideout.

I concentrated on the wall, moving the rock with my mind to the spot where I removed it from for the wall to crumble. When the rock was in place the wall built itself up until there was no sign of an entrance or an exit for that matter.

I relaxed as my concentration subsided. I went back down; falling for a while and landing on my feet this time without Ren on my shoulder it was easier to do so.

I walked on top of Gladiator and past the Ghost Bats that chattered when I walked past.

I went back to the cavern and noticed that Ren was coming to.

His eyes opened once. Blinked and opened again. He sat up and covered his arm and his other arm that was somehow not damaged in our duel.

"Morning," I called out to him.

He looked at me in shock then remembering our duel relaxed a little.

I came over to him slightly, "sorry about your arm and part of your body. I tried getting you to the hospital but then fatigue washed over me and I brought you here to my hideout. Plus it looked as though it might rain at the time. Right now it is raining."

"We have school today, don't we?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I hardly think leaving all bloody to go to school for 8 hours is a good idea."

He looked at his unharmed arm. "How… well, that was the fastest duel I've ever been in."

I felt my lips go into a smile. "Well, you should know by now what my parentage is?"

He thought about it before answering, "Yusei and Akiza."

I nodded.

"But," he started, "why go as Kysa Izayoi?"

"I told you before. I used my mother' maiden name to lower suspicion concerning me. Also it was to lead out and catch Sayer' attention; as you can tell that has worked."

He shook his head, "very clever. A plan worthy of your father."

I giggled lightly. "My father," I started, "always has a plan. If one so happens to backfire –which is rare, he would have another waiting for his opponent to walk right into. No one can get past my father. You see, all of my siblings, even me, gather back at the Satellite to show our fathers and uncles how much stronger we become. We lost every single time but they say we were progressing rather fast. Too bad this happens once a year, if we're lucky."

I looked away from him. Then I noticed something. "Hey Ren?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Sorry about your clothes."

I could tell he looked down and saw that his outfit was bloody and ripped.

"Oh, and not to pressure you and all, but we have about 3 hours to get to class." I added.

He looked as though he was about to faint.

He then got a wicked shine in his eyes as I turned toward him for a quick second. I looked back toward a wall in the cavern as he tried to get up.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Yeah," he started, "I need help getting to my apartment. I need to change clothes and get my school supplies."

I walked over to him and lift him up.

"You know," he started, "I was wondering how you got me here."

I told him I carried him here. He was surprised I can deal with his weight and I told him I was stronger then I looked.

He was surprised when he realized I have a pet alligator down here living in a toxic stream and a colony of Ghost Bats.

"Do you like Ghost Bats?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "They're my favorite."

"Why is this place so deep underground? And why is it so secluded? And protected for that matter?" He asked.

"You sure do love questions. Well this tunnel is called York Tunnel, named after a friend of my father and uncles. He was a toxic specialist and always worked underground. The cavern he worked in is my hideout where he was killed when poisonous gas from Sector Security came down here, poisoning him and the stream on which you see. Gladiator is the only one other than my father, my mother, my aunts, and my uncles, that can stand the poison that leaks into the stream." I explained to him. "Plus it's protected since I'm high on security, especially in Neo Domino. You come down but you can't get up. Unless, you're quick witted and willing to." He stared at me blankly.

I let him get on my back to be brought up since his legs are still messed up.

We reached where the "so called" entrance was. I concentrated. Sure enough we phased through it.

"This entrance is hidden to all but my family and me, not to mention our closest friends."

He nodded his head in understanding.

We then began to walk to his apartment. Suddenly there was a light blinding my view. I slowed down my pace and saw a figure in the light.

"Kysa Izayoi," the voice said, "I challenge you to a duel"

I sighed. I set Ren down and brought my duel disk up to my face. "I accept."

* * *

After running from 3 people issuing to challenge me and 9 of those who I did duel (and winning 8 times by the way- one fled and I don't count that as a win), we made it to Ren' apartment.

I let him go inside by himself, saying he was able to get in and out in the little time we had.

When he came out he was like he was undamaged. He smiled at him and placed his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks for waiting Kysa, let's go." With that he smiled and grabbed my hand before I could say anything.

I haven't taken notice before but he could run pretty quickly. His skin was soft against mine which usually I would just ignore.

We ran to school, hand in hand. Some people on our way were coming out of their houses on onto the street. Most of them said hi to Ren (one even called out saying "you finally got a girlfriend," with that comment we both blushed).

We were in front of our school. We walked up together when I realized something.

"Hey Ren?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We forgot about the science project."

"Nah don't worry about it. I finished it yesterday after I ran back home after meeting you face to face. I got into the school and placed it in our classroom before an hour I had to come and meet you down at the coastal line last night." He smiled at me for reassurance.

I smiled back at him. "Clever, as I do say so myself. Quick thinking Ren." With that I playfully punched him in his good arm.

He was pushed a little but he regained his balance. He did the same to me and I realized he was doing it gently.

"Hey Kysa?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"If you want me to, I could stop following you like-," I cut him off.

"Like a lost puppy." He smiled.

"Exactly."

"Nah, I'm fine with it, just don't get on my nerves enough that I'll kick you into a kennel. Other than that we're good okay." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Got it."

I realized another thing while we walked to school, (still hand in hand), that I found a friend in the last place I would want one; in Neo Domino and in the assistant to my father's main enemy. And I couldn't decide if that was good, or bad.

* * *

_*Author' Note:_

_Okay, I expected this to be better but I couldn't rush it like I did with the last one. Tell me my mistakes and how I could do to make it better! Oh, and I have a forum up that anyone is allowed to join and that a poll is up for this story that I would most appreciate if some people would take a look at it and vote. Oh, and here is something I should know: should I put the Author' Note on the top of the chapter before I give the title or at the end of it? Again I will update as soon as I can and I might get a third chapter done today- if I'm lucky which usually I'm not -.-_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	6. We become Friends Officially

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Five: We become Friends Officially**

**Jane' P.O.V**

* * *

I looked at what everyone was staring at. What I saw shocked and angered me.

I glared as Ren came up. _Late as usual!_ But what surprised me was that he was walking hand in hand and talking to a woman about his age. She had black hair with magenta highlights and magenta colored eyes. They were talking and I grew angry just staring at them.

Sure, the woman was quite beautiful, but Ren knows better than to befriend anyone outside his league.

I walked up to them.

Their talking stopped.

Now that I have a closer look at the woman, I could tell I've seen her before. She was Kysa Izayoi, the girl 3 seats across from Ren. A pain of unease came to hit me like a brick to the head. _She looks oddly familiar._ I thought. Then I remembered yesterday. Sayer showed us a video that had the Mechanic Rose. She had the same colored hair as Kysa did.

I became suspicious. "Ren, what are you doing with Kysa?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and fighting to keep my voice level.

Ren replied plainly, "she's a friend, Jane. She at least has the tendency to say hi to me at least civilly."

There he goes with the "at least say hi to me civilly" talk. I glared at him

I then noticed the feel of a glare equal to mine. I looked at Kysa in shock. She was glaring at me with fire in her magenta eyes. I backed off some and sighed angrily and glared at Ren. "Stop being late He' Shay." I told him and left.

* * *

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

I watched as Jane left after glaring at me. I saw he looked shocked when Kysa glared at him. Apparently she was scary enough to get Jane to back off.

I chuckled lightly. _Jane has met his match_! I thought.

We walked down toward our way to the front of the school.

I had my smile on my face and Kysa, though she may be stronger and tougher than me, she was about 6 inches shorter than me and compared to her I looked like a walking telephone pole. I noticed that my hair was messy and I looked like I had gotten into a fight, excluding I did get into a fight with Kysa. Our duel left me feeling numb and shock.

She was quick and quick witted that I was just shocked that a woman can move so quickly. Though being a daughter of Yusei would leave me expecting no less. Her attacks hurt, like she really thought _I_ was the enemy, though I was at the moment I was a friendly opponent. It seems though that it didn't matter to Kysa and who she duels. It doesn't matter if you're old or young, if you're male or female, if you're her enemy, you are going nowhere but down.

I thought back earlier today. It surprised me that she trusted me with the location to one of her hideout' entrances and that she carried me from the coastal line near the hospital.

The air had a fresh scent to it and birds chirped happily. My smile didn't leave my face.

I thought back to when she helped me to my apartment and surprised me that she had energy to burn as she took down 8 of the 12 duelist that came and issued a challenge to her, we were successful of avoiding three and one fled the duel and she said she doesn't count a fleet of an opponent as a win. I knew that. Her virtue was not like any other, not even my own. She is an honorable duelist, following the rules and not letting her anger get the better of her. One of the duelists we met earlier today bad mouthed her and called her a witch like her mother. She made no remark nor did she raise her voice to them. The funny thing was though that they were all covered in a bright light. The way they dueled was familiar, their decks were too.

I shook my head to clear the thought. _No, no, Sayer wouldn't send others to get her when he has his top 5 duelists doing the job._ I grimaced though. _But here I was, trying to be friends with her and disobeying Sayer. I have a good reason though. He wants her mother._ I thought back to last night at what Kysa said before our duel and after I told her about Sayer' intentions: _"He's a pedophile- he wants my mom who is younger than him, and to add, she's married."_ Those reasons were proof enough that Sayer is up to no good, question is what is he up to?

The bell rang and the students flooded into the school.

I had almost every class with Jane, and I didn't notice that I even have the exact same classes as Kysa until she told me.

"So," I began with a smirk plastered onto my face, "is that why you are my partner for everything?"

She huffed and quickened her pace. "The teachers made us partners. Let us say it was a coincidence."

"Or faith," I added under my breath. I was used to her catching the words I say under my breath, but she made no move to acknowledge it.

We were almost to our first class of the day until someone placed their hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

I was staring into the eyes of the meanest duelist in the school: _Jacob Keller_!

"Hey punk," he said to me. His breath smelled like onion and barbecue, worse is that my nose had a perfect scent of it since he was so close to me.

"Hey," I said.

My eyes turned to look at Kysa. I almost gasped. Her eyes were like fire and her beautiful face turned to one of anger. The same face I saw last night before our duel when I told her of Sayer' intentions to capture her for her mother. She was glaring at Jacob with so much rage I thought he would catch on fire. He seemed unknowing of her until she spoke, "Hey! If you're going to pick a fight with someone, make sure it's someone in your league." Her voice was intense and demanding and not at all angelic like I was use to. She was radiating power now. Her eyes glowed with anger.

Jacob threw me to the ground. I saw Kysa' hand reached to meet mine and she pulled me up before I could feel the ground.

She pushed me gently to the side.

"Seems like you need a bodyguard He' Shay." She told me. I only smiled at her. Jacob was laughing at that though.

"A girl as your bodyguard? You're pathetic He' Shay." He told me.

"Talk to someone who cares onion breath." I told him. I surprised myself and many others.

Kysa was unmoved though, "I knew you had a dark side He' Shay, I just didn't know it took just this lousy duelist to get to that side." I felt heat rise to my cheeks at that.

_Her anger, it's affecting me!_ I thought.

She looked at me and winked, "don't worry, I can handle this guy. If there is one thing I know about fist fighting it's that you shouldn't fight unless you know you're going to when." With that she got into a fighting stance.

I took a fighting stance with her. She looked at me with some confusion in her eyes.

"Another rule for fighting is: don't fight unless someone has your back." I told her. Her face lit up with a smile. That smile was beautiful. It radiated her face and her eyes lit up. I winked at her and we both faced Jacob who was staring at us with confidence written all over his face.

Everyone was staring at us now. The room grew dark and tension was in the air.

I waited for Jacob to make the first move. When he did, I was to slow, and instead of raising my fist to meet his, Kysa' foot went straight into his face, making him fall backwards some and landing on the ground. I lowered my arm as I took a glance at Kysa, who has her foot on the ground before I could even place my arm at my side.

Jacob' face was all bloody. The students around us awed at what they've seen.

"_Look at that girl. She took out Jacob like he was nothing, and with one kick to the face was all it took."_ I heard one person say.

"_I thought Ren was going to get the first punch, or Ren being the first to go down. Look how wrong I was." _Another one said.

I smiled at Kysa who smiled back and gave me a thumbs up.

"Friends," I said softly, holding my hand out to her.

She nodded her head and reached for mine. Her soft pale as snow hand brushed against mine, giving me a shiver that I never felt before, her angelic voice was back as she repeated the one word, "Friends."

* * *

_*Author' Note:_

_Three chapters in one day, if I'm lucky I can get four in one day done. Maybe even five? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because when school comes back around for the week you might not see me for a while. Jacob Keller is a minor character and I will use him as a bad guy later on some time but in this story he is a minor character and will not appear on my profile in the OC's used in this story._

_A Little about Jacob Keller is that he is what you can say the bully of Ren and Kysa' school. Ren is popular and he isn't a sports jock and Jacob on the other hand is popular and is a sports jock. He is compared in popularity by everyone at their school with Ren and Ren barely has to try._

_He is so far mean to Ren and because of Kysa getting the first hit and kicking his **, he is looking forward to revenge along with Ren *HINT HINT*!_

_Anyway, tell me my mistakes and I will fix them as soon as possible. And remember the first chapter is not the real first chapter; it will come back later in the story differently than it was. See yeah as soon as I can: hopefully tomorrow! Oh, and this is the first chapter that had Jane AND Ren' P.O.V. That is most likely to say that some chapters later on would be switching from one character to the other._

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	7. Danger Lurks Ahead

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Six: Danger Lurks Ahead**

**Kysa' P.O.V**

* * *

School was out and I walked home with Ren. We spent the whole day together after the "Jacob" accident.

He offered me if I would like to spend the night with him, playfully saying that he needs his bodyguard close to him. I accepted cautiously.

Tomorrow was Saturday and we had plenty of time to hang out together. We entered his apartment which was needless to say, cozier than my hideout. He asked me why I lived there instead of somewhere like her and I replied I had my reason. One was that suspicion levels would be higher and that I wouldn't have the security I had down in my cavern in York Tunnel then I would her.

He laughed at the thought. He was pretty sure I was the only one able to get down there. I told him he did too since he has seen one of the many entrances down there.

"How far is that drop by the way?" He asked me once I got settled down on his couch and he served me some strawberries.

I thought about it. "I honestly didn't think about it since I always didn't mind heights. I was always like a cat, able to land on my feet from any height, so like my mother and father. But needless to say I have to say about a 30 yard drop."

He looked at me surprisingly and amazed. "You landed on your feet with fatigue and my weight on your shoulder and your saying you landed on your feet from that drop yesterday." His eyebrow was raised and he smirked.

Honestly he looked cute. I recalled the memory quickly, "I didn't land as gracefully as a cat because of the fatigue and your weight, but yes, I did land on my feet."

He took a strawberry to his mouth and chew softly. I did the same.

I noticed my eyes were closed but that didn't slow my senses down. The others worked overtime. The taste of the strawberry became sweeter with a hint of sour. My hearing excelled to the point I could hear Ren' breathing and chewing. My sense of feel took notice of the softness of his couch more than it did when I had my eyes opened. My sense of smell caught something burning.

I opened my eyes and my other senses relaxed. "Ren, something smells burning." I informed him.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, I hope you like Chicken Ramen, because that's for dinner." He said and disappeared behind the wall that separated his kitchen and the living room.

I looked around and noticed pictures on the walls and peafowl fathers, emeralds, and sapphires adorn the wall.

The light through his transparent curtains made the jewels glitter in a pattern I couldn't comprehend. I was bored and didn't notice Ren coming back anytime soon. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I looked at the jewels glittering in the unknown pattern. The emeralds sparkled first on one wall, then on another the sapphires did first. The same wall in which the emeralds sparkled first now was being illuminated by the sapphires.

"Looking at the ornaments on the walls I see." I voice spoke up. I jumped startled and looked toward Ren who was holding a bowl of ramen to me.

I took it graciously and thanked him. The scent of the cooked noodles made my mouth water. I took small bites, trying not to spill anything or to burn my tongue.

Ren turned on the radio. Heavy Metal burst through the room. I surprised myself by not dropping the bowl in my hands.

"Sorry if it's loud." He said over the music.

"No worries," I started, "I'm use to it. My father and uncles do this kind of music." I told him.

He nodded his head in understanding. I smiled as he smiled at me and we both went back to our ramen.

The silence was comfortable yes, but what I didn't expect to happen was that the music in the background died down. I thought Ren turned it off. I was about to ask when suddenly the music blared and I dropped the bowl I was holding. The bowl landed and broke. I than felt heat on my stomach, as I looked down to see I was covered in ramen and steaming liquid.

Ren turned the radio off and chuckled lightly. "You okay Kysa?" He asked me.

I glared at him playfully, "no, I'm covered in ramen and the liquid is freezing cold. Don't worry though I'm okay!"

He got up and left. When he came back he handed me a towel and some clothes. "Take a shower and get changed in these. When you come out hand me the clothes you have on and I'll wash them for you. And don't worry about the bowl and the mess, I'll clean that up." He smiled at me and led me to his bathroom.

* * *

As I washed my hair, I thought about why Sayer would want my mother. Yeah sure, she has a history with him but that history is dead, both my dad and mom said so! _Why am I uneasy then?_ I asked myself.

The water was warm. Ren' smell was all over his apartment room. I haven't taken notice of it until now but it smelled like a hint of cinnamon, vanilla, and the faint scent of strawberries.

As I stepped out and dried off, I thought on how someone as nice as Ren could be the assistant to some pedophile like Sayer. I cringed as an idea formed in my head I really didn't want to see or think about.

I shook my head rapidly, trying to erase it. _It's still there_! I thought grimly.

I put the clothes Ren gave me on. They were loose but comfortable. I was able to fight in them so I had no worries, for the time being.

I exited the bathroom to still see Ren cleaning the mess. "You know," I started, "I was the one who did it. I should be cleaning it up."

He looked up to see me, "Well," he started, "you are my guest. It is only right that I do it." He smiled at me.

"Do you ever get tired of smiling?" I asked him.

"Not at all." He told me as I handed him my clothes. "Are the clothes I gave you fitting you nicely?"

"They're loose but not by much, I'll live with them until my clothes are done being washed."

"They have to be dried too you know?"

"I know," I told him.

He left smiling and I sat back down on the couch.

I then went back to why Sayer would want my mother. He's a pedophile for one, and the second is that he is my father's enemy.

I got up quickly. "Hey Ren," I called.

"What?"

"Does Sayer know I'm the daughter to Akiza _and_ Yusei?" I asked.

He was silent for a while. I was getting worried. _He wouldn't be just after my mother if he knew I was the daughter of his enemy._ The thought scared me. _If he has me, then he can get my mother and more possibly, kill my father!_

"He doesn't, he just thinks you're the daughter of Akiza, in which you are." I sighed a breath of relief. "But," he started again, "I wouldn't count on him not knowing for long. There does have to be two parents somehow to a child."

That brought my spirits down slightly. I sat down back on the couch. I rested my head in my hands, my shoulders on my knees.

I closed my eyes. My senses doubled again because of the lost of sight. I could still smell the lingering scent of the ramen. I could hear Ren coming back.

I opened my eyes and straightened. I crossed my arms across my chest and eyed him when he came in.

"What, thinking I'll be doing something indecent to you?" He asked me.

I shook my head and smiled weakly. "Nah, just thinking."

"You have an odd way of thinking when you're eyeing someone while doing so." He told me.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I told him.

Silence started to weave through, making everything cold and lifeless. He looked paler that usual.

When he noticed my staring he said that we needed to get to lower ground urgently.

"What for?" I asked.

He looked outside worried. There was not a single cloud in the sky compared to earlier today.

"A storm, a big one is heading this way. Sayer isn't happy."

I was going to ask what he was talking about when suddenly there was a crash of thunder. I looked outside to see the sky was covered in dark clouds.

I jumped as lightning streaked the sky.

Ren looked at me, his features pale and concerning.

"We got to get you out of here." He told no one in particular. What caught me off guard was when he spoke the last 7 words under his breath; "I don't want Sayer to have you."

Danger clearly lurks ahead of us.

* * *

_*A/N: (Author' Note)_

_First chapter of the day and it took me until I finally got to it. :D_

_I hope this was a chapter enough, consisting that I promise that the next chapter will be longer!_

_Now tell me, should I continue this story?_

_Oh and I have a poll up for this story and if you're interested; a community and a forum. All are welcome to join._

_Now, again I will try to update as soon as possible. Now tell me, is this story getting too slow, too fast, or much too boring to read because really I need to know so I can make it to your tastes!_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	8. Opening Up While Avoiding Danger

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Seven: Opening Up While Avoiding Danger**

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

* * *

"I don't want Sayer to have you," I said under my breath.

The windows cracked as wind blew. They broke. Every shard of glass went into the apartment and toward Kysa.

_How could I be such an idiot?_ I scold myself.

I stole a quick glance at Kysa, who jumped out of the way of the sharp edges of the shards of glass aimed at her. The shards embedded themselves into the carpet.

The wind has gotten stronger. "Ren," she called. I came over her as quickly as I could with the wind blowing so hard it was removing the peafowl feathers that were glued onto the wall and the emeralds and sapphires were being torn away.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me. I was shocked. She was able to move in the wind, like we were phasing through it.

"Exactly He' Shay. We're phasing through it, we can phase through anything at the time being." Kysa told me.

As she said that we phased through the walls of the apartment and down to the ground. The wind wasn't affecting us, if it was we would have been sucked up and thrown somewhere far away.

Kysa landed on her feet and I followed suit. "Ren, I can levitate us to my hideout. If this storm can reach down far enough to get us in York Tunnel then I'll be saying prays for my father to save us."

I couldn't catch my breath, so I nodded to her to do so. Her eyes glowed red. Deep in them I could see a fire being kindled in her eyes. They were blazing now. I could see fire in them, like whenever she thinks of Sayer or when she gets angry.

I no longer felt like we were on the ground, but we were flying. The levitation steered us to Kysa' hideout.

I felt my knees go weak as we landed in front of it. Kysa removed a rock right in front of it and let the wall crumble down. She urged me to go on. The wind picked up and in the distance I heard sirens wail. I looked once above the entrance to the hideout and was pushed in. I just looked at a twister coming straight for us.

I landed on my legs but was thrown off balance by Gladiator who opened his jaws to snap an intruder. _High on security is right!_ I thought as I dodged the jaws of the gator. I looked ahead to see the Ghost Bats chatter to each other, unknowing of where their master is and free of no worries.

Kysa then landed in front of me, surprising me that I stepped back until my back hit the wall.

She rose up and turned to look at me. I saw her eyes; they were tired and fatigue was washing over her. She looked pale. I than realized something. She used her levitation to get us over here. That was a good 120 yards from here. While doing so she used her phasing ability to get us all the way over here _safe_!

I looked her. She even used her telekinesis to move the rock to cover the entrance to her hideout.

I felt a surge of guilt run through me like the poison in this stream where Gladiator lived in, _fast_ and _merciless_.

I looked at her. She closed her eyes and opened them again. _I should have protected you, not let you protect me_. I thought.

I led her over her alligator and past the Ghost Bat colony. We went down the tunnel until we reached the cavern. I set her down on the couch as she began to sleep. I leaned against the wall. _That storm won't bother us down here._ I thought.

I could hear the storm outside. Even so far under the ground it was growing strong, and I could tell it was right above us, trying to get to us. _Or just Kysa_. I thought grimly.

I lowered my gaze and concentrated. My eyes glowed and I closed them. I could see and hear what Kysa thought. I could sense sadness as I did so. I saw a flash of her mother and father when she was younger. I could see many family members, many older than she was. There was a memory. I concentrated further. The memory had her talking to someone that looks like her but was younger.

"_Kysa," _the younger version said.

"_Yes Kyria?" _Kysa asked.

"_Do you think daddy has enemies over in Neo Domino?"_ The younger one that Kysa called Kyria asked.

"_Other than Goodwin, I have no clue. But those enemies are idiots. They don't know who they're up against. No one wants daddy as an enemy!_" Kysa told her.

I lost my concentration. I was getting weary just trying to make the vision less blurry.

Kysa stirred. Her eyes opened and looked toward me.

"Evening," I said.

"Evening," she said back.

"Fatigue was getting to you. I had to help you down here." I told her with a smirk forming onto my face.

"Thanks, ugh, I think someone read my mind."

My breath quickened. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey Ren," she said.

"Y-yeah," I replied, cursing myself for my voice not being leveled.

"A-are one of your abilities consisting of reading minds?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. The candle fire was making shadows dance among the cave; it made her seem like a ghost for being so pale in comparison. "Y-yes. I read your mind." I told her.

She looked at me in complete disbelief. "W-what did you see?" She asked, her voice on the edge of breaking.

"I saw you and a younger version of you. The only difference was the eye color. You and the girl you called Kyria were in a conversation, something about your father having enemies here."

She looked into my eyes. I noticed something right there and then. Her eyes were glistening, like she was about to cry. I took steps toward her and sat beside her. She removed her gaze from me.

"Was that all?" She asked after some time.

"Y-yes," was all I said, my voice still sketchy. I tried to look at her.

Her eyes were distant and she looked like she was lost in thought, like she was deciding to be angry with me or if she was forcing herself not to cry.

I placed my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"That girl," she started, "she is one of my many younger sisters, and being that out of my blood siblings."

I looked down at her. She seemed so fragile right there and then, but I knew one wrong move from me and I'm dinner for Gladiator. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have many siblings. There are 20 of us with both my mother Akiza and of my father Yusei' blood. I am only the 12th oldest out of them all with the blood of both of them. Kyria, that little girl that looked like me was my younger sister, the 14th oldest of us. Right now she should be back at the Satellite being brought up. Then, there are some that just share my father's blood, most importantly, the two brothers that are with me here to watch Sayer."

I was taking all of this in too fast. "So, the brother's you have here are not from both Akiza and Yusei." I stated.

She nodded her head weakly. "They are Jason Fudo Atlas- one of the sons of my father and my uncle Jack… don't ask?" I heard her say before I could question that.

I shut my mouth. She continued. "He's serious like the father we share, he just has my uncle Jack' looks. He's far taller than me and far stronger. He isn't afraid of anything. If you think our duel was quick well you have another thought coming, Jason would crush you in seconds compared to me."

I almost didn't want to ask, "And, he's here, in Neo Domino?"

She nodded her head, "but he got no orders to attack Sayer. Just find out what he wants and reports to our father and uncles." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"But, the other one sent along with me and Jason would be Vachan (Va-can/Va-con) Fudo." Her voice grew something along the line of frightened.

"Is he one of your own blood siblings, with Akiza and Yusei' blood?" I asked.

She shook her head. I was dumbfounded. _He had your and Yusei' last name!_ I thought.

"He is my father's blood alone. No mother," as she said that, my mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth before a Ghost Bat flies in there." She told me. I did so and swallowed.

She took another deep breath and exhaled. "You see, Vachan is like 3 others, and my cousins, Urian (Your-e-on) Kessler has alone my uncle Kalin' blood, Lyric (Lie-Rick) Atlas has only my uncle Jack' blood, and then there's Sparrow (Spare-Row) Hogan has only my uncle Crow' blood- don't ask about that either because I can't give you a straight answer with the facts."

I must have looked shocked.

"Also, Vachan is unaffected by acid, he can't be poisoned. It'll have to be a lucky shot for an enemy of Vachan' to kill him with poison."

"You have a large array of family members. Most with unnatural talents." I said.

She sighed. "Out of my dad alone with all of them he's over 140 offspring, and you're telling me I have many family members." She added.

I thought about it. "Why so much?" I asked.

"They are, what you can say, fertile." Was her response. Though short and plain it meant more than what it would sound like.

"Sorry about your apartment." She told me.

I smiled at her, "it wasn't your fault. In the most ironic times when Sayer is angry a storm happens. It was pretty much mad with me for disobeying him."

Her face lit up for some reason. I was about to ask why until she spoke, "hey Ren. You recall me saying something about a gathering; when my family all come back to the Satellite and partake in duels and fights to see how much stronger we become?" I nodded my head. "Well, it just so happens that it is also a time to meet family members and catch up to them. And that it's in 3 days. I was wondering," she stopped and her face got a bright blush on it. "If you would like to accompany me to our annual gathering."

I looked at her in shocked. In the little time I have grown to know her, she wants me to meet her family. I was skeptical at first. But the hope in her eyes was bright and it seems as if it would make her happy. I only thought about making her happy when I made the decision, "yes, I would love to."

She smiled at me. She raised her head and lightly kissed my cheek. It was friendly and soft that I got many shivers from it.

"But, what would your family think of me?" I asked.

"I have to ask first if I can. Hopefully you can, but no worries," she smiled, luring me to draw my own, "my dad will make an exception with you not being a blood member. You see many of my siblings are married and have children of their own. And if I trust you than I'm responsible for you."

I chuckled at her. "So I won't get killed when I step foot in the Satellite?" I asked her.

"Not by my terms you won't. Remember I'm your bodyguard," with that she smiled and winked at me. It was a full smile.

I myself was smiling. The wariness of her family killing me was gone and was replaced with peace. _In 3 days I could see face to face what Sayer is up against. But I disobeyed Sayer and said that I will not say a word about her to Sayer. That's it, _I thought, _I am betraying Sayer, for being another victim to the Mechanic Rose._

* * *

_*A/N: Well, the second chapter today is done. Tell me what you guys think and tell me what suggestions you have. Yes, I admit I'm working slower today than usual, but I'll try to make one more chapter done today before I have to do school work I forgot to do that's due tomorrow -.-_

_Oh, and I did say that last chapter I promised to make the next one longer, well this one is longer than the the others to date in this story!  
_

_Anyway, I will update as soon as possible!_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	9. I Ask and I Find

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Eight: I Ask and I Find**

**Kysa' P.O.V**

* * *

I somehow fell asleep. When I woke up I was on the couch lying against Ren. He had his arm wrapped around me protectively and was still sleeping soundly.

I kissed his cheek. Though the result made me blush it caused him to wake. He blinked his eyes slowly and then noticed me.

He smiled warmly at me.

I than remembered last night. "I have to go real quick, I still have to ask my dad for you to come in the two days left remaining until the gathering."

I told him to stay here and not to follow me.

I went past the Ghost Bat colony and Gladiator snapped at me (his way of saying hello, goodbye, good morning, etc.).

I went back up to where the entrance was and I phased through it.

I ran to the coastal line where I could see the Satellite. No one was around. I closed my eyes for my senses to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear I opened my eyes.

The sunlight glistened on top of the water and made it like it was like a sea of blue sparkles.

"FATHER…" I called out.

The shadow of a dragon past above me and landing behind me was of course my father's Stardust Dragon, him on the shoulder of his dragon.

He fell down toward me and landing with the dark grace and beauty of a panther. He stood up slightly and walked my way, radiating power that was unseen by some Neo Domino residencies.

"Hi daddy," I called to him, running the rest of the way to him and hugging him tightly.

He returned it along with a low chuckle. "Kysa my daughter, you are growing more beautiful every year." He told me.

I giggled lightly and we released each other. He was a good 4 heads taller than I was. I looked up at him smiling. He smiled down at me. "Is there a reason you called me my dear?" He asked me.

"Yes daddy, there is." I said as childish as I could. Funny thing was when not around my father I'm serious, with my father I'm like any of my siblings: childish. "You do know about the annual gathering of us in 2 days right?" I asked.

"Of course; it is hard for me to forget anything these days." My father said.

"Well, I was wondering if a friend of mine can come meet you and mom!" I said hopeful.

He kept his smile, "Let me guess. Ren He' Shay is your friend is he not. He can come, just no trouble, you hear me." He said, gently demanding the last part.

I hopped up and down like a 3 year old and hugged my father again. "Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily.

He just smiled at me and hugged me back. "Hey daddy, how did you know his name?" I asked him.

"Your brothers. Who else is in our family that is in Neo Domino other than them, you, and me? Now prepare to meet your siblings and other family members in two days. You will have to come with Ren, Jason, and Vachan." As he said that we released and he walked up to Stardust. He jumped on his dragon until he reached the shoulder.

I called out, "Okay daddy, love you!" I waved at him.

"I love you too sweetie, stay safe. Also your brothers are going to pick you up here. Jason will be lifting you all over to the Satellite; I'll inform him of that notice. Now I have to go back sweetie." With that he waved to me and commanded Stardust to take flight. In a flash they're gone and I was standing alone.

"You, you're the daughter of _Yusei Fudo_." I heard a shocked and slightly angry voice from behind me.

I turned to see a red haired and violet eyed man: _Jane London_! I thought.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked him, getting cautious.

He backed up slightly. "No wonder your glare matched mine. No wonder you radiated power. No wonder your hair looked familiar to the _Mechanic Rose_." His voice was getting angrier by the second. He glared at me. "**You are the Mechanic Rose, are you**?" He yelled at me.

I calmly stated my answer, "Yes I am."

"I am Jane London, right hand man to Sayer. You are coming with me." He demanded.

I brought my duel disk to my face. "I don't go with no one without a fight."

He brought out his. I didn't get a look of it because there was a flash of black in front of my eyes.

I saw pitch black hair with lightning yellow highlights in thunder bolts: _Vachan!_

He turned to look at me. His azure eyes copied that of our father's. He stated in a voice that was to be obeyed, "leave, and let me deal with the amateur."

I left without question. When I was running away, I heard Jane asked who my brother was in turn has said his name and stated our father's name.

* * *

When I was near my hideout, I saw a black dust cloud cover the area I met my father and where my brother came and fought Jane instead of me.

I concentrated enough to phase through the entrance without me removing the rock.

I dropped. 30 yards down below I landed. Gladiator snapped at me once more and I knew I was safe. I walked past the Ghost Bat colony, making me think that I should really name that colony. I was walking down to the cavern when I heard Ren call my name.

"I'm here," I called and ran the rest of the way down.

When I came to the cavern, I notice that he was holding my normal attire of clothing.

"H-how did you?" I was too stunned to speak.

"Oh, I kind of felt bad about that whole storm thing yesterday and I disobeyed your order of staying here and went to go get them. Good news is they're clean and doesn't smell like chicken ramen." He smiled as he handed them over to me. I grabbed them when he placed his hand on his neck and rubbed it, may be just being embarrassed since he had a light blush on his face or he was nervous.

I looked down at them, back and Ren, and then back at them. "You know if I want to change back into these you have to leave." I said, raising an eyebrow. "All you have to do is go up where Gladiator is and wait until I call you. And don't come back down before hand." I told him.

"Right, sorry about that." He said quickly, blushing more and leaving right away.

I changed my clothing quickly.

"Alright, come back down He' Shay." I called.

He came down and asked me, "Did you ask your father?"

I almost forgot about that. "Yes, and he said you can but we have to travel with my older brothers Jason and Vachan. I met Vachan today for a brief second before he told me to leave."

"What, why?" He asked.

"Your friend, in whom I found out he was the right hand man to Sayer. He was going to accept my challenge at a duel but Vachan showed up and told me to leave. Honestly he's one of the many siblings I obey unquestioned." I told him exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have gone with you, he wouldn't have tried to capture you if I was there. That and I didn't mention about him being Sayer' right hand man. Honestly I thought he was like me, an assistant to Sayer. Look how wrong I was." He said with shame in his voice and face.

I was starting to feel guilt. _I should have let him go with me instead of staying here with the Ghost Bat colony and Gladiator._

"I'm sorry," was all I said.

"Well, I wasn't entirely alone."

I looked at him. "Whaa," I was surprised.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to call that Bat Colony after a friend of mine: Key John "Long" Ford, or for short, just Key Long." I nodded to that. _At least I didn't have to come up with a name that had one of my father's friend's names attached._

"What do you mean though?"

"Well, the Key Long Colony and Gladiator are here but not real good company when you're gone. You see, did you ever notice a ghost here?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked over to where I saw a mist forming. "Yeah, there's a ghost here. Catherine, come out and meet Ren."

My friend that so happens to be a ghost materialized in front of us. Ren was taken slightly aback. She would look solid to anyone who can see her. She has brown hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a dusty, baby blue long sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans with several holes, and combat boots.

"Hey, I'm Catherine Jones, but you can call me Kat. I annoy and watch over Kysa when she's in trouble. And don't think I'm cute because I can rip anything apart, just give me some dynamite and I'll finish the job off of anyone who harms yah." Her talking was quick as always.

"Hey," Ren said. He clearly met her before, maybe when I was gone.

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

I looked at Kysa in shock. Before Yusei Fudo left to go back to the Satellite he told his daughter something about being picked up there by two others, them being her older brothers.

When her father left and she was still staring at where they just vanished, I came out of hiding and spoke up, trying to fight the anger in my voice. "You, you're the daughter of _Yusei Fudo_!"

She turned to me in alarm. "Yeah, so what?" She asked.

I was seething now. I backed up slightly. "No wonder your glare matched mine. No wonder you radiated power. No wonder your hair looked familiar to the _Mechanic Rose_." My voice was losing its control. I glared at me. "**You are the Mechanic Rose, are you**?" I yelled at her. I mentally slapped myself for letting my anger get the better of me.

She calmly stated her answer, "Yes I am."

"I am Jane London, right hand man to Sayer. You are coming with me." I demanded.

She brought her duel disk to her face. "I don't go with no one without a fight."

I was about to get mine out but I didn't get the chance. I was alarmed by a flash of black coming in front of me.

I saw a man with pitch black hair with lightning yellow highlights in thunder bolts.

He turned to look at Kysa. "Leave, and let me deal with the amateur." He told her. I was seething anger now, trying to keep myself from going over and letting my anger act out.

She left without question. I yelled at the man, "**who are you**?"

He replied calmly, "I am Vachan Fudo, son of Yusei Fudo of the Enforcers. To meet me is to meet unbearable pain."

I glared at him as I saw Kysa disappear from my vision.

"You are to fight me instead of her." He added.

I glared at him even more. "Fine than, you're going to pay."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

I was limping back to the Arcadia Movement, still spitting out blood. _How could I have gone down so easily?_ I yelled at myself.

He surely made me fear him. He was quick and powerful and I didn't have a chance to have a _turn_ in our duel. I lost so badly and so quickly that my body was numb. I was lying on the ground an hour after he left. I lost so much blood, that and he throw me around like I was only a pebble about to be thrown into a lava stream.

I spit blood up again. I coughed and stopped for a while. People were staring at me, but I made no move, they weren't worth yelling at. My anger just grew.

I made it to the Arcadia Movement' HQ and walked in.

Sayer was right in the middle of a meeting.

"Sayer… Ren… h-he, he's f-friends with Kysa, who is n-none other than t-the Mechanic R-Rose, and d-daughter t-to Akiza a-and…," I couldn't finish, I was seeing black. I felt my body hit the floor, and everything else went black.

* * *

_*A/N: I did not expect to end here but so far now this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story to date. Now I must go do my school work due tomorrow and if I still have time, I'll work on the next chapter of this story. Tell me my mistakes and I will update as soon as possible! Oh, and I would like to thank **FiringShootingStar** for her OC Catherine Jones (Kat) :) Thanks!  
_

_-YAKK (Kyuki)_


	10. Falling in Love with the Mechanic Rose

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Nine: Falling In Love with the Mechanic Rose**

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

* * *

Kat was obviously enjoying annoying Kysa. I smiled. I was sure Kysa was going to break any moment. As we past people to our current destination I was surprised that no one looked our way or screamed when they saw two teenagers and a ghost hanging around them. I did ask about that to no luck since she confused me with a question and told me that I don't need to worry about that. I only sighed and ignored the fact. This girl could really confuse and annoy you.

We came up to our destination: The Ditch. Not a fancy name or anything, it was just The Ditch. It was shaped like an arena bowl including a standing crowd and people who dueled here in Neo Domino. Only catch here was that they can duel like the ones in the Satellite: No bounds, no laws, and no distractions. It was made of dirt and at the center had two duelists each on both sides. Kysa wanted to come here to sharpen her dueling skills for what was to be in 2 days from now: the gathering of her family back home in the Satellite. I was nervous to go but I really didn't care; I just loved to see her smile. It brightened my day anytime.

We watched as the duel ended with the results of the crowd' cheers making the sound of the city 3 miles from here vanish away from our ears. Then someone with auburn hair and dark eyes looked behind to see us. "H-hey," he called weakly with the hint of stuttering. He was looking at Kysa which honestly was a little uncomfortable for me. I could hear a growl rise from my chest. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_ I thought.

"Austin," Kysa called to him.

The man named Austin looked at her dazed. "I didn't know you would show your face here again. How you doing?"

"Great thanks for asking. Oh, and this is Ren, he is a friend of mine and hopefully a friend of my family just as you are!" She said, pointing at me. She looked at me. "Austin here is a friend of my uncle Crow and a friend to an older cousin of mine: Robin. He's strong enough to flip anyone over like a spatula to a pancake." I just stared at Austin.

"Yep, that's me. Austin Liner, friend to the Enforcers and to Robin Hogan." He introduced himself, a smile plastered on his face. I looked at him long enough to see he was actually indeed very handsome.

"Don't worry- her father warned me about getting close to Kysa that way." He said, surprising me.

"Y-you could read minds?" I asked.

"Not exactly; I could tell what you were thinking, but it's not accurate. You see I'm an Enforcer in the making. I may be a close friend to the Enforcers and a good friend to Robin, but I'm also a husband to one of the main Enforcers'- you do know the four I'm talking about, right?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he continued. "Well, I'm married to one of their daughters. And I think you're wondering why I'm here?"

I nodded again. He sighed and his eyes took a painful expression. "I'm here with Master Jason Fudo Atlas. Strict guy I tell you. He is a perfectionist. You wouldn't tell him I said that would you Kysa?"

She shook her head, "nah, he either heard it or not."

Austin sighed a breath of relief, "Thank the gods then. Anyway I'm here because I myself have a history with Sayer I need to take back out on him. Because of this stupid curse my mother gave me I'm forced to see what others may be thinking. As I said, my mind reading isn't as well accurate as yours."

I almost gasped as he said that. But then I understood how he meant that he could tell what you may be thinking. I just shook my head, "I need more practice on it. I can't see what others see for long." I sighed.

"I also hear you're an assistant to Sayer." He said.

I caught my breath and my anger suddenly flared. "I am no longer. He could burn in the deepest part of Hell for all I care!" I was shocked at myself. _Did I really say that out loud?_

His face lightened up a lot and his smile was back. "I like the way you think Ren. Maybe we can duel, after Kysa gets her share of these duels of course."

As he said that it dawned on me that Kysa wasn't with us.

I looked down at the center and there she was dueling.

I sighed. I can't keep her away from dueling I guess; it must be in the Enforcers blood to duel and to duel with no hesitation to harm the other- learned that the hard way.

As I looked at her dueling a random person, using grace and quickness, I was being drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I kept my distance, staying back with Austin and Kat.

I then heard Austin growl. Low and dangerous. Something like a predator about to assault prey. I turned toward him to see him look past me. I traced his eyes to see the last man I wanted to see: _Sayer!_ And he was staring at Kysa.

* * *

**Sayer' P.O.V**

I was giving a meeting at the time, before Jane walked in, badly beaten up and spitting blood. "Sayer… Ren… h-he, he's f-friends with Kysa, who is n-none other than t-the Mechanic R-Rose, and d-daughter t-to Akiza a-and…," he couldn't say anymore. I told two men to get him into an infirmary and to watch over him until he heals enough to speak and to call me when he does.

He said something about a girl named Kysa being the Mechanic Rose! What luck too; he also said she was the daughter of Akiza. But then again I tried capturing _her_ many other times with 12 other duelists: 8 were defeated by her and they didn't come up as bad as Jane did and 3 didn't even have a chance to duel her, then there was the one who fled before her. I chuckled to myself. We just need her captured and Akiza would be all mine! But what got me was when Jane said _and_ at the end of that sentence, like she has a father. I shook it off. It must be that she's real powerful, judging by the looks of Jane. But then he said _Ren_ is friends with her.

I chuckled to myself. This is all too easy.

* * *

I walked out of the Arcadia Movement' HQ. I started walking down the street. I overheard some conversations. I then saw two people ahead of me, both radiating power. I stopped and watched them.

"I don't care Austin, what I say goes, got it." A handsome blonde said, striking fear into the auburn haired one.

"O-of course master Jason." The man named Austin said.

The name sounded familiar but I brushed it off quickly.

"Get to The Ditch and wait for my little sister and her friend. If Vachan thinks he's the only one that can do anything from the shadows he has another thought coming. Now get going Austin."

"R-right away sir."

With that they both went different directions. I followed Austin though. Sometime later we came up to a crowd of people cheering whatever is in front of them. As we got closer I saw it was like a duel arena. Two people dueled on both sides.

I then, at the corner of my eye saw Ren with a girl with black hair with red highlights. Her eyes are magenta colored and she smiled at Ren sweetly. They were talking to Austin (who somehow got over there quickly). I noticed how he knew her. _That must be that Jason guy's sister._ She radiated power like Austin and Jason.

The girl went down to the center of The Ditch to duel as her friends chatted away. I watched her fight for some time when I realized her power radiated the same kind as Akiza'. She looked like Akiza and someone else I couldn't place my finger on.

I overheard her name by some people below me.

"_Kysa' strong, no wonder she's the daughter of Izayoi."_ One said.

"_Yeah, but she looks like Akiza and someone else. She's quick and graceful; I can't tear myself away for even a moment."_ I heard another say.

So I was right. She's the daughter of Akiza and her name's Kysa Izayoi. The girl who beat Jane into a walking bloody mass.

I did take notice on how she duels. She was quick and indeed graceful. I was blinded by her. I could only see her. Something sparked in me, the same spark that happened when I first laid eyes on Akiza. That small part in the back of my mind told me to walk away from here, but I didn't obey. How could I? She was greatly addicting, I couldn't tear myself away from her.

Once she finished the duel, she walked up to where Ren and that Austin guy were.

Everyone cheered for her. I walked out of there and smirked to myself. _What happened? Did I just… fall in love with the daughter of the woman I loved and lost?_ I laughed slightly to myself. _I have, haven't I. Well then, I will make sure her and her mother become mine and mine alone._

* * *

_A/N: The ninth chapter is finished! Whoohoo __ Anyways, once this is updated, I will work on this story along with Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits and tell me, if this story somehow, I don't know, gets completed; do you want a sequel to come after it? That goes with both of them! To tell you now: whenever you see this story updated, Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits is updated, when Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits is updated, this story is updated (until one of the two are completed before hand that is)!_

_Anyways, tell me my mistakes, you know the drill to this ending thing, why do I repeat it?_

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	11. I Lure Sayer, As Well As His Love

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Ten: I Lure Sayer, As Well As His Love**

**Kysa' P.O.V**

* * *

I came up to where Ren and Austin were. I took notice on what they were radiating. _Anger! What for though?_ I thought.

Ren looked at me, an unknown look that I was not used to seeing him have. Austin had the same look.

"You attracted the one guy who you were to avoid." Austin said.

"And I fear that won't be the last time we would see him." Ren said under his breath.

I was honestly getting angry. They were radiating anger and their eyes took on a murderous shade of what their eyes were supposed to look like: dark and calm with Austin and serene light blue for Ren, that and they keep saying something I didn't get.

Then it hit me like an ambush: _Sayer!_

Kat materialized beside me. "Did you see Sayer by any chance?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "He was watching you! I felt his emotions: first it was happy, then something turned him on and he grew lusty over you!" I caught my breath.

"You don't think…," I began, unable to finish the sentence.

At the wrong time, Kat finished for me with the last thing I wanted to hear: "That he has fallen in love with you, yeah, that's what I think!"

I gulped. I was to only lure him out, to make him make the first move. I only made it harder for my family. Guilt washed over me. I should have just gone with the other plan.

Ren looked at me with great concern. I smiled at him who in return showed off a sad smile.

"You should have gone with the other plan Kysa!" Austin sounded.

I turned toward him to scold him for bringing _that _up. Now I have no choice to tell Ren.

He looked at me confused. I took a breath and exhaled hesitantly. "That _other_ plan was to be METICULOUS! That means exact. As in, I was thinking of doing EXACTLY like my mother did- Making appearances, causing havoc until he comes and tells me I'm a psychic duelist and so and so. But I noticed the risks of that and before I settled here I had a nightmare about that plan and it went so wrong I just had to make the plan of luring him out."

He nodded his head in understanding. "So what you're saying is that that this other plan was the one you were going to go with originally once you came here?"

I nodded my head, "the plan was called _Meticulous_, it was a plan my father made when the same duel gang attacked them, twice. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and he and my 3 uncles defeated them by the same tricks; my Uncle Crow going in as bait, Uncle Jack being captured and breaking out, Uncle Kalin talking to the leader face to face and my father controlling the members of the duel gang by disguising his voice to match the leader's, confusing them and making them go into a panic."

"Which came to be known as a Panic Attack, or War Panic, whichever is easier," Austin added.

"Your father has had many plans; I'm surprised he remembers them all." Ren said amazed.

I chucked lightly, "my father knows the enemy, by research and by experience. He'll make a plan designed to annihilate the enemy, no matter what or who they are, he always has a plan and plans to backup that plan and plans to go to if those plans backfire. If you ask me he's prepared for war."

"That I understand." Ren said smiling.

I smiled too.

Later that night, back at my hideout with the Key Long Colony and Gladiator, and with Ren: I couldn't believe how fast I fell asleep.

* * *

_Night caressed the town in pitch black darkness. The moon shone through the clouds and a silhouette of a man appeared. In front of the man ran me and another woman with magenta hair "Come back! I love you, please be at my side. Please don't resist my darlings!" The man called._

"_Back off Sayer." The woman with magenta hair called, "stay away from me and my family." I noticed now that she was my mother; Akiza!_

_The man reached for me. "Kysa, please love me. I'll make you happy. I'll take away all the pain. I'll make sure you will be respected of those of Neo Domino."_

_I swatted his hand away. I recognized him now: _Sayer_! "No, no I'll never love you, or allow you to have me, or my mother in the matter."_

_I quickened my pace. The ground started to glow red and embers started to ignite into infernos. I ran beside my mother, who in turn tried to keep away from Sayer' outstretched hand._

_I felt a cold hand interlock with my own. _He has me_! I struggled to get out. The ground was now starting to have crimson spots all around. _Blood_! The spots became puddles then the puddles became puddles with a body placed in the center._

_I couldn't help it. I cried as I ran by each one. Everything I saw connected to a family member and friend. Ahead I saw a house being conflagrated. It burned brighter than the surrounding infernos. As we got closer I saw two shadows form into two familiar bodies: _FATHER, REN_!_

_I wanted to call out but I couldn't. They lay motionless. The fire died down. After that I couldn't explain the scene._

"_YUSEI," my mother called, tears falling from her delicate face._

_I didn't understand why, but I called out, "REN," like my mother did to my father, full of love and terror.  
_

_Tears were brimming my eyes. I closed them and the tears fell._

_I screamed!_

* * *

"AHHH," I sat up. _Not that dream again!_ I thought.

I place my legs close to my chest and lay my head on my knees. "What does that dream mean," I muttered.

"What does what mean?" A voice spoke up. I looked across the cavern to see Ren, ruffling his hair, "is something wrong Kysa?" He asked.

I couldn't lie to him, "a nightmare, that's all."

He looked at me like that wasn't the whole truth. In complete honesty I thought it was close enough.

I sighed and told him my dream, (avoiding the part I screamed _his_ name, I can't die of embarrassment yet).

He thought about it. He got up and moved toward me. I moved over so he was lying beside me on the couch.

"How about I sleep with you, just so you can fall asleep," he said.

I didn't complain. He radiated heat and for some reason it got me sleepy. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, with a faint scent of strawberries. Last thing I knew is that I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_*Author' Note: A cute little scene with Ren and Kysa __ hope it'll lighten up some people's days!_

_Anyway, tell me my mistakes and I will see you guys as soon as I can __ oh and chapter 10 is complete _

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	12. New Set of Plans and Meeting Eddy Jones

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Eleven: A New Set of Plans and Meeting Eddy Jones**

**Jason' P.O.V**

* * *

I saw Austin come around a corner and stopped in front of me. He apparently had to run to get to me. He was shorter than me by a few inches, but not by much.

He kneeled before me, "Master Jason, I come with news concerning Kysa." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Sayer was at The Ditch earlier today, he was watching Kysa duel and apparently he has found out about that she is indeed the Mechanic Rose and that she is the daughter of Lady Akiza. He also has seen to, fall in love with her!"

I punched the wall beside me in anger, causing him to jump, "Then, why didn't you consult him and finish him on the spot." I demanded more than I asked.

"M-master Jason p-please reconsider your actions! If we attack him we would surely bring attention onto ourselves and what's worse was there were innocent people there, your sister and her new friend are just two examples!"

I cringed as he said that. My sister is important to this case, but her friend. _That Ren He' Shay better know who he'll be dealing with if he gets on the wrong side of my family._

"I met Ren; he states he no longer serves Sayer." Austin added.

I must have looked relieved. I sighed, but then turned serious. _It could have been a lie!_

"What he spoke is true Master Jason. He cannot speak a lie so much like yourself and Kysa."

I turned away from him, "meet me, Kysa, Ren, and Vachan back at the coastal line in 2 days Austin, I'll be picking us up and dropping us back at the Satellite then for the Annual Gathering, do I make myself clear." I turned to look at him once.

He nodded his head frantically, "y-yes Master Jason." With that he left.

* * *

Darkness started to cover the sky. Neo Domino buildings lit up. I went into an alleyway, seeing a shadow form into a man about my age.

"Any news brother?" He asked.

I nodded my head toward him, "indeed brother, bad news and good."

He looked at me with azure eyes that darkened in the shadows, making them seem as black as his hair. "Go on then brother," he told me.

I gulped. Father only knows his reactions to news like what I'm about to tell him. "I'll state the good news first: Kysa successfully got Sayer out of his shell, too bad it'll do nothing until he makes a move. Which I fear is soon. H-he fell-," I couldn't finish.

"He fell in love with our sister." Vachan finished for me. He stood up, the shadows being repelled by him. He stood slightly taller than me, though most people would say I'm taller.

He was close to me, like breath to breath close. "Let him," he said, "it'll only make things worse on his part. He doesn't know that our dear little sister can be quite a fighter when she needs to be." With that he chuckled evilly and left, sending shivers down my spine as he walked away from me and disappeared into the shadows, his voice echoing off the walls of the alleyway, "it's only a matter of time before he makes a move and gets himself killed!"

Dawn light broke through the darkness, lightening up the alleyway and the sky.

* * *

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. I turned to see Kysa sleeping peacefully.

That nightmare she had last night, what did it mean? I sat up and closed my eyes, pondering on what to say to that. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone that I somehow forgot was even there.

I chuckled to myself, _I'm an idiot_!

I opened it to see the collar I.D. stating it with my friend: _Eddy Jones- BG #2 2 S. _ _(Bodyguard Number 2 to Sayer of the Arcadia Movement)_. I rolled my eyes. _What does he want in this hour, from me?_ I thought.

I pressed the accept button and took a deep breath as I placed the phone by my ear, "He' Shay Ren speaking, can I help in any way I can?"

"Dang Ren, you sound tired man." Eddy said concerned. I remember him: violet hair that framed his face and green narrow eyes that shout power. He was built like an athlete and he was physically speaking stronger than me, Key, and Mike combined. I could see how he can get into the bodyguard business, being a mammoth of a man.

"I-I just woke up man, hey, how are you, Mike, and Key doing?" I asked, trying to sound less tired then I have done before.

"We be doing fine, it's just that Jane' been beaten up real badly. The Mechanic Rose or this Kysa Izayoi girl messed him up good."

I felt anger rise. _Kysa didn't harm Jane. Her brother did!_ "Hey man, I got news to tell you, I don't-," he cut me off.

"You don't want to talk about Jane, that's alright with me man."

"No man, this is for real dude, listen to me _now_! Kysa Izayoi is not who she is. She's the Mechanic Rose yes, but not Izayoi, she's a-," I stopped myself. I couldn't believe how foolish I could have been if I told Eddy, a loyal bodyguard to Sayer, about Kysa being a Fudo. I would have crushed my and Kysa' trust like a piece of paper and everyone knows when a piece of paper is crunched up, it can _never_ be perfect again.

"Well, go on man, she's a what?"

"N-never mind man, I-I can't tell you, I should never have brought it up in the first place. But listen, the one who beat Jane up was her older brother, and by the looks of it I say he's pretty tough."

Eddy was silent. I bit my lip in anticipation. "Even so, then that Izayoi boy is strong, to do that to Jane."

I thanked the gods that he was clueless on the matter. "What condition is Jane in?"

"Better than he was when he came back to the Arcadia Movement. He was a walking bloody mess. Who's this Izayoi boy who pummeled Jane into submission anyway?"

"Ugh, V-Vachan Fu- Izayoi." I said.

Eddy wasn't fast to catch on things, so I was lucky when he replied an ok.

"Say man, would you like to meet Kysa? She's a nice girl and it'll take off some stress for her."

I heard chuckling from the other end, "sure thing man, it's a date."

I blushed harshly at that and yelled into the phone which surprised me because I try to keep my voice as level as I can, "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Kysa stirred and opened her eyes. I blushed madly.

"Sure man, I'll see yeah at the Forte Restaurant tonight. They have great French and Italian food there. And their salad is amazing." With that he hanged up on me.

All I did was look at Kysa, the blush on my face not showing any signs of leaving. I closed my phone and placed it back into my pocket.

Kysa looked back up to me, "who was that?"

"A-a friend, Eddy Jones is his name, h-he wants to meet us at the Forte Restaurant tonight."

Kysa looked shocked. "I have one day left until the gathering of my many family members; I need to train."

I looked at her with hopefully a pleading look in my eyes. She sighed, "Oh, alright."

I smiled at her in reassurance.

* * *

That night, Kysa and I, and even Kat found our way to the Forte Restaurant.

We saw Eddy right away since he was leaning against a pillar and that he was the only big guy there.

I came up to the front of us and greeted Eddy.

"This is Kysa Izayoi." I told him.

He looked dazed by her. He shook her hand which needless to say earned a growl from me for some reason.

We went inside. A waiter came to us and handed us the menus. She hesitated with Kysa for some reason and even glared a little at her but smiled sweetly at Eddy and me.

As we looked through the menus, I asked Eddy if he had a sister, since I figured Kat' last name is Jones.

His expression went to sad. "Yeah man, I did have a sister. Catherine Jones was her name, man, she sure loved fireworks and other explosives, mostly dynamite."

I cringed. _So Kat is his sister._ I felt sorry for the guy. He lost a sister.

"You see, I didn't want to work for Sayer either and Kat despised him." Eddy said. Kysa, Kat, and I were silent. "You see, Sayer kills his enemies, right man?" I nodded. "Well that's the thing, Kat threatened to blow up the Arcadia Movement and in reaction Sayer killed her. If you're thinking why the hell I'm working for him is that Sayer has no idea that I know he did that. I'm going get him back somehow."

Eddy' narrowed green eyes went dark. Mine would have gone into a glare too.

Kat spoke up even though Eddy couldn't hear her, "I don't remember having an older brother, but I do remember how I died. That's the reason why I hate Sayer as much as Kysa' family back at the Satellite does. And a bit more may I add."

I nodded my head in understanding to both of them. Kysa looked at the waiter nervously, who was talking to 3 others.

They all glanced at her. I was about to ask if she was okay when suddenly a bright flash wavered through the restaurant. My eyes adjusted to the blinding light to see all 4 of them, the waiter and 3 other people held duel disks that belong to the Arcadia Movement.

"Ren He' Shay and Eddy Jones; I thank you for leading the enemy here." The "waiter" said, smiling at Eddy and me.

I glared at Eddy, "is this a trap?" I asked him angrily.

He shook his head. "I didn't set anything man, I didn't even know Sayer placed 4 duelist here."

I thought about how Sayer would find out. Then it hit me: _our conversation over the phone_!

"Sayer, he's been listening to our conversation, he planned this."

Waiter laughed. "Now, now, let's not place _our_ leader in this case. You have to worry about us."

"I no longer serve Sayer, you can tell him that."

"No," Kysa sounded. "They're not going to live to tell the tale. Otherwise, Sayer' going to send more men for you Ren." She brought out her duel disk. In the light is flashed metallic pink.

I brought out my own when Eddy said, "leave these amateurs to me then."

I looked at Eddy who took out his own duel disk. It was a dark shade of blue and green and it darkened the room a bit.

His eyes glowed a dark green. "You can tell Sayer, that I'm quitting." With that he set a card on his duel disk. On our side a gold dragon appeared.

It had some green scales and black eyes. Its chest has a large mouth on it… with sharp spiky teeth.

"Welcome to the field, Gold Teeth Dragon." Eddy said, clearly proud of his dragon. The dragon gave a roar from the mouth on its chest and looked at our opponents.

Kysa followed his lead. She set a card on her duel disk. "Come to the field my dragon."

The roof of the restaurant was blown right off of the building. There was her dragon that I so feared and met during the first time I dueled Kysa: Machine Flora Dragon. "Meet Machine Flora Dragon." Kysa said as her dragon gave a powerful roar that vibrated. Other costumers fled and one of our opponents was cowering in fear. Kysa' eyes were ignited. There was a fire in her magenta eyes that told me that our opponents weren't going to get off easily.

I placed a card on my duel disk. My eyes glowed light blue. There was a bright flash and my dragon appeared on the field. It gave a powerful roar and flew into the sky. My dragon was white and had a purple belly. Its eyes were black and ignited on my dragon's wings was blue fire. "Meet my dragon, White Blue Fire Dragon."

We had three dragons on our field. They had nothing. 2 cowardly left, our "waiter" was either very brave or very foolish, and the last one was about to run away.

"Go, Gold Teeth Dragon, blow them to bits with your Teeth Slash Blast."

Eddy' dragon reared up and shot many scales into the air. They rained down but that wasn't enough. Gold Teeth Dragon blew green smoke from the mouth on its chest and covered the ground in it. The scales pierced all around us, on our side and on theirs.

My dragon gave a painful roar and I realized it got destroyed. "Sorry man, but that's the risk for Teeth Slash Blast." Eddy said, "No hard feelings, right?"

I shook my head and smiled, "my dragon's not going to like you, but yeah, no hard feelings man."

I turned to look at our opponents. No one was around; the field was all covered in scales that look like Gold Teeth Dragon' chest teeth.

Kysa brought back her dragon.

I went to Eddy and surprised the both of us by threatening him. "When you see those 4 again, make sure they say _nothing_ about us to Sayer if they haven't yet and make sure you speak no words about Kysa around him, got it?" He nodded his head.

"But, remember the conversation over the phone, he might have heard it all."

I cringed at that thought.

"Impossible," Kysa said.

I looked toward her to see her place something in her chest pocket. She walked toward us and told us something that surprised us both. "Those 4 worked for Sayer yes, but Sayer couldn't have planned this. It's to out-in-the-open for it to be Sayer. There may be a new enemy I have to worry about or it could have been another man working for Sayer. There was no way though that anybody would have gotten onto your conversation over the phone, if there was you would have had heard something interfering it."

Eddy whistled, "That's right man, nothing like that happened over our conversation."

I looked at Kysa, "clever and beautiful, you surely are a Fu- ugh I mean Izayoi."

Kysa blushed and looked away quickly and muttered thanks. Luckily Eddy didn't notice it, but it had to dawn on him right there and now.

"You're not really an Izayoi, are you?" I held my breath as he asked that.

Kysa tensed. "I have Izayoi blood yes, but my last name isn't exactly Izayoi."

Eddy thought for a minute, until his eyes went wide. "You're a _Fudo_!"

I thought I stopped breathing. I pulled Eddy' attention away from her to me, "say _anything about her_ to Sayer, or you my friend will be in your grave." I seethed the warning out which took all of us by surprised.

Okay, I admit, it was a little harsh but not as harsh as it would have been with Jane, or any other. I would have shed blood, now in my case that would have been harsh to a level of "I'm going insane!" and such like that to a standard point.

Eddy nodded his head and smiled, "you got my word man, nothing like that would leave my mouth, even in life or death I swear to you I will keep her secret safe with me. They would have to kill me to get it and even then I won't speak."

I sighed relived and smiled at the big guy. "Thanks man, hey do me a favor and tell Mike and Key I'm alright, okay."

"You got it man." With that he left, walking down an alleyway, away from the restaurant.

Light broke through the darkness of the night. I swallowed. _Today's the day!_ I thought. _Today you're going to see Kysa' family!_

* * *

_Author's Note: Now let me tell you straight out that on school days I will work on the story to the point where I can no longer work on it and on the weekends, upload until I have to write more. Also as you can see from where I started I went back and forth with Ren and Kysa, well in the next few chapters it'll be all in Ren' P.O.V!_

_Anyway, tell me my mistakes, this chapter introduced Eddy properly and sooner or later we'll meet Mike Caster and Key John "Long" Fond (Ford). I'll update again as soon as possible and tell me, when this story is done, which one do you want to see next:_

_(This is in my case the Next Great Story on my part and I really should have placed it as a poll)_

_Sequel to A Place Burned-_

_A Placing Burn:_

_Kysa and Ren are getting married and with a child on the way it excites Ren to know he'll become a father. But darkness looms over their son; Sean He' Shay when Sayer acts out and kidnaps him. Now as a father and ex assistant to the man he so hates: Ren' anger matches that of Kysa'. With a deal to get their son back if they hand over Akiza, will Sayer keep his word on it? Will Kysa be able to tell her family about this deal? Will their son's future be in peril?_

_Living the Life of a Wanted Man_

_Duyen Atlas, son of Jack and Crow that holds the Atlas surname is an innocent guy right? Yeah right, until you met his enemies. Wanted by Sector Security he has nothing but a deck, a runner, a group of friends of the Enforcers: AJL (Ling, Jo, and Alan), and his persuasive tongue: he can get out of any mess he wants to get out in. Fact is that he's all the way in Florida after a kidnapping and now he has to run away from the police in America, find his kidnappers and find out what they want, and get back home in one piece. Too bad he didn't have a clue on what was to come after._

_Hawaiian Royalty and Atlas' Daughter_

_Izabelle Atlas is the youngest daughter and child to both Jack and Crow but sires only the Atlas name. She goes to Hawaii to watch the Royal family's youngest son: Joey. Sooner or later, the prince of Hawaii starts falling for her. Prince Victor Bay' John is falling victim to the daughter of Jack Atlas, and can't stop falling hard for her. This is the story of how a babysitting job went into love for the prince._

_See yeah until I update again, and thanks to all who read _

_-Kyuki (YAKK)_


	13. Annual Gathering Part One

**A Place Burned**

**Chapter Twelve: Annual Reunion Part One**

**Ren He' Shay' P.O.V**

* * *

We were walking to the coastal line. As in "we" I mean Kysa and I. Kat went back to Kysa' hideout and we went on ahead toward our way.

We made it to a port in which I saw a dragon. It has yellow scales and green eyes. I saw electricity go through it and it radiated power much so like Machine Flora Dragon. I slowed my pace. We came up to two men about Kysa' age but were older looking and radiated a powerful aura.

They looked more experienced than Kysa by a lot.

They noticed us and they opened their arms as Kysa ran to the both of them.

"Hey brothers," she said to the both of them, even though she was hugging the blond haired man.

I took a closer look at him. He has violet eyes with a tint of dark blue and his hair was a shiny gold color. He looked slightly taller than the other and was most indeed very handsome with flawless features. He wore a white jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath and he had grey leather pants with a studded black belt and wore black combat boots. His legs looked weak though he seemed like the guy who would run marathons and win and still have energy to beat anyone at anything.

My gaze went to the other. He has pitch black hair with yellow lightning bolts in it. His eyes are an azure color that looked wrapped in shadows, and was built like an athlete like the other, but this one radiated a stronger aura and looked more dangerous. He wore a black jacket with silver lining and had a black muscle shirt on. His pants were a night black and his boots were black sturdy combat boots. He looked like he could run a 100 year marathon and keep running and have energy left over to do anything else. He was dangerously handsome.

"Ren," I heard my name being called. I glanced at Kysa who has concern in her eyes. I smiled at her. She introduced the two of them and we met properly.

The blond was Jason Fudo Atlas, one of the many older half brothers to Kysa and the black haired man was Vachan Fudo, who was another older half brother of Kysa'.

"So, you're Ren He' Shay. I heard a lot about you." Jason told me. He has a cowboy-ish accent. I noticed he also was wearing a white cowboy hat with a gold buckle around it. It felt that it was giving off electricity.

I gulped. I was getting nervous.

He laughed which made me jump. "Sorry to startle you, forgive my rudeness but we must be going."

Vachan looked at him with disbelief, "we are _not_ going to leave Austin!" He told it in a demanding tone it made me want to obey him.

Jason rolled his eyes, "sure we're not."

We waited until a familiar man came up to us. I remember meeting Austin; it was the same day Sayer has seen Kysa with his own eyes.

The memory brought up anger. Austin looked towards me and I just simply said, "Sayer didn't follow you, did he?"

He shook his head. "Last time and I didn't even know it at the time he did follow me, this time I kept checking behind me in case he did."

I sighed a breath of relief. Jason called to the dragon, "Electro Tech Dragon." The dragon roared and came closer to us. It was smaller than Mechanic Rose Dragon, but I could tell it was much stronger and more experienced than her. And quicker and more agile.

Jason smiled as I believed his dragon came closer and nudged against him. "This here is Electro Tech Dragon. I fight with an Electro Tech Deck and this here is my dragon."

I took out my duel disk to read how strong it was.

* * *

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2900_

_A Dragon made of electricity and metal, it is as strong as it is smart and able to move and summon itself on its own. There is only one and it obeys no one but Jason Fudo Atlas of the Enforcers._

_An Enforcer Dragon_

_Abilities:_

_*It can cause all electrical power to come to it and it raises its power depending how many electrical currents there__ are_ (This sent a big "Ugh Oh" to me)_._

_*It can attack directly at the start of a battle and when it is first summon and can attack whenever in a duel, even on the opponents turn. When it is being destroyed or sacrificed, it can attack once more and give out double the damage unless said otherwise._

* * *

As I said before, I knew it was stronger than that of Machine Flora Dragon.

We got on it and as it were taken off, Electro Tech Dragon roared and rose to the air. It quickly covered the distance between Neo Domino and the Satellite. When we were coming up to the Satellite, I saw in a field that looked to be a meadow that many people were there. All of which looked like they are from one family. Some kids were playing in the grass as the older ones looked where they were and tried not to step on them.

As we came closer, many of them noticed us and started waving like we were coming back from war it seemed.

Kysa nudged me with her elbow and told me to wave back. The five of us were waving until Electro Tech Dragon landed in the center of the meadow in which looked like a dragon landing spot since no one came around it.

We got off and Electro Tech Dragon gave out a calling until Jason placed it back into its card.

"Welcome to the Satellite Ren." Austin said proudly to me.

I looked around to see nothing but people and a meadow.

Kysa spoke up, "this is the only place in the Satellite so far that is indeed a meadow. We're working on the rest."

I looked behind to see broken grey buildings. It looked gloomy compared to the sunny side in which this meadow was at.

I looked at Kysa who then explained, "this meadow is called Analese' (Anna-lease) Meadow, named after one of the many friends my father and uncles lost years ago. We are also standing in which is named after another as well, Devon County."

A couple people came over to us. One looking like Jason but slightly shorter and was female.

She has the same color eyes but bluer and less violet and had some black tint in her hair, but other than that it looked shinier than Jason'.

She hugged Jason in which Kysa told me that that was his younger twin sister Jessica Atlas Fudo. Since she was a girl she had the Fudo surname last and Jason had the Atlas surname but both shared both surnames but were switched around.

My head was spinning.

A tall female came over to Kysa. Now if I didn't know the difference between male and female, I would have called her a male instead of a female since she looked like both. She was slender and she looked like she could run; _fast_!

Kysa explained that this was Yuki Fudo, her older sister and the second oldest of the children with the Fudo surname born by Akiza and Yusei. She also told me that her, along with 3 others, take the appearance of their male parent by a long shot with no signs of their female parent.

"Father wished to see you two when you got here." She said, leading the way through the crowd of people.

As we walked through the crowd, everyone parted when Yuki went by.

I looked at Kysa who explained. "Yuki here is one of the more respected family members. Others include Vachan and Jason, but those on Yuki' level are Kyle and Jake."

"Will I get to meet more of your family members?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I should have known better to ask a better question. I looked ahead of Yuki, which was a little hard to do since she was slightly taller than I was.

Some of them looked at me cautiously. _Like I look like a bigger threat than all of them!_ I thought.

A little kid ran up to us. She looked like Kysa, except her eyes. They were an azure blue. Kysa' magenta eyes looked at me and she mouthed, _oh you should know her by now!_ She was talking to Yuki about something, and then she come over to Kysa and hugged her. She saw me and backed up slightly.

I smiled at her, "so, you must be Kyria, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "yep, sure is." She was slightly shorter than Kysa… okay, a _lot_ shorter. She looked about 8 or 9; maybe she could have past for a 6 year old.

"Kyria, you grew when I was gone. I leave for about 2 years and you grow, so unfair." Kysa said. I noted that I never seen her so happy. She smiled at her younger sister and her eyes light a fire. Instead of the fierce or angry fire that I've seen her have when she is angry, it was kind and gentle, instead of being hostile, it was friendly and looked warm.

Kyria giggled. "I should say the same thing about you Big Sis."

"Like in what category?"

She shrugged, "everything I guess. Daddy wants to see you and your friend."

"I know that," Kysa stated. "And his name's Ren."

"I know that, daddy's been talking about him."

I gulped. _Daddy's been talking about me. Great._

As soon as she left I leaned toward Kysa and asked, "How old is she?"

"About 16, why?"

I shook my head. "That cannot be her age, she looks about 6."

"Ha, you think she looks young, wait until you see the group we're coming up to."

She pointed ahead of us. There was a group of about 5 kids, all looking like 5 or 7.

"Okay," I started, "how much children are there total? I give up!"

Kysa giggled, "well, He' Shay, there's 20 kids with the same blood as me, add another 60 to that."

"There are 80 of them!"

She shook her head. _Grand, what did I get myself into?_ I thought.

"Add 235 to that, and that's how much there is of us, maybe even more. Oh, and they may have children too, that makes their children just as valuable."

"315. You're telling me, that your dad and your uncles had 315 children all together?"

"There maybe more. You never know. More might even come."

"How old is your dad? By the looks of some of these _children_ they must be over 30 or even 40?"

She thought about it, "hard to say. My mom's pretty tricky with age too, and so are my uncles and aunts. They'll appear 18. Apparently they don't age. Or get sore. They may get injured, but they can't be killed… easily."

That was difficult to register. If Kysa says that her father is prepared for war, then I don't want to leave a bad impression on daddy.

Yuki spoke up. I forgot she was even leading us to her father. "About time Sayer makes a move." I looked up to where she was staring and saw Vachan and Jason giving a man with raven hair with yellow highlights about what I think appears to be an update.

Just by the look on Jason and Vachan' face, it seems like they're forcing the information out. That or daddy is really scary.

As we got closer, the air seemed to get colder. That affect happened when I first saw Vachan, though I didn't register it at the moment. Before we could get any closer and I could get any colder; an exotic voice called, "Kysa!"

We both turned as Yuki went ahead to Yusei. When I registered magenta eyes that had a bit of a blue tint to it but not much I saw that I was looking at a boy with red hair, a noble face, and he had a slight tan in which I had to be crazy as to guess it came from the moon and not the sun.

He came closer to us and it shows that he could do pretty much anything. He was muscled and wore a black and red tank top with black shorts and well worn black and silver striped combat boots. When he moved his aura of confidence rained toward us. His boots flashed in the light and it was hard to see and tell, but I swear I saw images of swords clashing one another.

"D'Arcy," Kysa called. She ran up to him and they met half way and hugged.

Kysa then turned toward me. "This is my younger brother D'Arcy, though he may look and act older than me."

I shook my head as I saw a playful shine in his eyes. _This guy's many things. What is his true aura?_ I was more interested in his many changing auras that I couldn't pin point one without noticing another. It changed color too. First it was purple, then blue, now red.

Looking in his eyes didn't make the matter any better than it was. He felt like a predator, and I was his prey, if I like it or not.

He laughed at what I think was a confused or troubled face. "You're Ren He' Shay Ai?" I nodded my head. "Welcome to the Satellite mate. Name's D'Arcy Fudo, like my sister said." He reached his hand out to mine. I shook his hand and noticed that he had a strong grip. Too strong of a grip can I add.

He laughed again. "You're a little skinny there mate, and not that all strong. Kysa, maybe he and you can toughen up in Daemon County. That's where the arena this year is set up. Go and register now before they're full. Limit of the tournament is 60 this year, since Father wants to get this over with, not that he wants too that is. I hope I'll see you two in the finals, since the stronger duelist in the family wont commence in the duel this year, they actually have to get going to wherever Father and our Uncles want them to be at. Lucky us Ai Kysa?"

Kysa nodded her head, "you're going down this year D'Arcy."

"That's the spirit Kysa. Can't wait to see yeah duel and see how strong you became, after the two years away. See yeah both in the tournament." With that he walked off.

I turned toward Kysa. "How long with this tournament be by the way. I know its Fall Break and all but we go to school on Monday next week."

Kysa thought about it. "Oh, since the tournaments usually have around 200 participants, it really is odd that it's just 60 this year." Her face lit up in panic. "WE HAVE TO REGISTER."

With that she grabbed my hand and led me away.

I couldn't shake the feeling that these kids -all of them- are related to Kysa. We came up to a slightly large coliseum that would have been spotted right away from a Neo Domino watchtower (no matter where the watchtower was by the way).

It was a stone arch that had different aspects around it. We walked inside, "Whoa!"

* * *

_*Author's Note_

_Okay, to get this story done quicker, every time I update this story, I will update three chapters to Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits one chapter, for that I will get some work done faster and hopefully by May this story will be done so the sequel to this story can be started, that is if you guys want a sequel to it! Oh, and P.S: Ren has met 5 siblings so far. Don't believe me then feel free to look over again!_

_Indeed so, I'm not done yet. I will get a new story in as soon as possible my loyal readers, and for that I will dedicate that story to you all. Here's a hint: Enforcer Children + Your choice + Chance meeting = DUEL! And if that isn't enough, it will always be a continuous story, regardless of how many reviews. So you might want to tell me now, since, this is how it's going to happen mates:_

_Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits- when completed, My Loyal Readers' Dedicated story will begin (so tell me now who the first duel should be, and that I will do duels twice, but in different ways. If you want more information about this, ask me in a review and I'll answer as a PM or in the following next chapter)._

_A Place Burned- when completed, a new story will be brought out into the light. After this one story is done, then I'll right the sequel to A Place Burned after. Now, allow me to tell you that this story I believe I'm talking about right here is described more on the second chapter of Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits._


End file.
